One Day
by Mikyharu
Summary: Pertemuan dua anak adam yang pada akhirnya akan saling jatuh cinta. tetapi perjalanan cinta mereka tidaklah mulus. [ Crack couple TOP x Jinan ] (In-Progress)
1. Pertemuan

Genre: Romance, Sad, Mature, Boyxboy.

Cast: Kim Jinhwan, Choi Seunghyun ( TOP), Lee Seunghyun (Seungri), Kwon Ji Yong (GD), Shin Jisun (OC), Dong Young Bae (Taeyang), etc.

Crack Couple: TOP x Jinhwan

Disclaimer:

Fanfict ini dibuat untuk seseorang (P) dan hanya untuk hiburan saja. Bila anda dibawah 17 tahun. Jangan berani membaca.

MASIH TETAP NEKAT? RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^^

.

.

 **One Day © Mikyharu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _08.07 p.m. House._

Disebuah sudut Kota Seoul di malam hari, ada seorang anak manusia berusia sekitar 17-an tahun. Ia memiliki tubuh mungil berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja laki-laki lainnya. Ia sedang berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya yang menggunung.  
Disisi lain, pada sebuah sudut meja belajar, ponsel miliknya tergeletak disana. Pun bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Tanpa melihat keberadaan ponsel, ia segera meraup ponsel tersebut untuk mulai membuka pesan. Entah apa isi pesan tersebut. Kini raut muka lelaki mungil itu benar-benar berubah. Sedih, terkejut, kecewa, itulah yang terukir sangat jelas pada raut mukanya.  
Angin berhembus dari luar jendela yang terbuka memicu gorden yang tergantung bebas mulai melambai menciptakan suara halus antar gesekan gorden.  
Lelaki mungil itu mulai melangkah menuju jendela. Matanya terlihat sendu, raut wajahnya pun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Namun, bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman. Tanpa arti. Menatap lurus. Ia tertegun dalam kekosongan.  
Tetapi tiba-tiba..

Ponselnya terjatuh dari genggaman.

 _[ From: S-BI  
Honey. Aku turut berduka dengan meninggalnya orang tuamu dan kondisi adikmu saat ini.  
Tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu.  
Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. ]  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **One Day © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 year later.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**  
 _07.35 a.m. Rainbow Hotel._

Malam telah berlalu. Kini sang fajar telah menyingsing membawa serta cahaya untuk menghangatkan bumi. Kehangatannya telah membangunkan sekian banyak manusia dengan pengecualian pada seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil. Tampak masih terlelap di ranjang bigsize pada salah satu kamar di Hotel Rainbow. Tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun hanya selimut yang setia menemaninya sampai pagi. Mendadak ponselnya berdering.  
Seketika itu juga kelopak mata pemuda mungil tersebut mulai terbuka. Mengerjap-erjapkan kelopak matanya sembari beringsut menuju ponsel tersebut. Ia menekan simbol hijau disana dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, rambut yang berantakan, beserta wajah yang tampak lelah.  
"Halo? Siapa ya?" ucap pemuda mungil itu membuka pembicaraan.  
'Hei! Kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku Jinhwan? Ini aku Lee Seung Hyun.'  
"Hah? Kau siapa?!"  
'Seungri! Aku Seungri!'  
"Oh! Seungri Hyung! Hehehe ada apa? Tumben sekali menelponku pagi-pagi?"  
'Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancar?'  
"Yah, seperti biasanya." balas Jinhwan berucap pelan.  
'Hei hei, ada apa dengan nada bicaramu Jinhwan?'  
"Hn, aku ..hanya saja .."  
'Tenang Jinhwan. Kau pasti akan terbiasa.'  
"Bukan itu. Hanya saja ..bagian belakangku terasa sakit."  
'Hahaha, begitu kah?'  
"Aish hyung, mengapa kau tertawa?" Jinhwan mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit ada rasa malu dalam hatinya.  
'Tidak tidak. Aku bisa mengerti. Jadi jika kau mau, ayo kita bertemu di Kimsan Café. Mari kita bicarakan jadwal kerjamu disana.'  
"Hm, ok. Jam berapa?"  
'Nanti sore. Jam empat.'  
"Baiklah hyung. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin tidur lagi. Bye." ucap Jinhwan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan segera menutup panggilan ponsel tersebut.  
Kemudian pemuda mungil itu, yang di kenal dengan nama Jinhwan segera menarik selimutnya yang sempat merosot dari tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

 _10.01 a.m. GDTOP's Dorm._

Choi Seung Hyun atau dikenal dengan nama panggung T.O.P. Dia adalah seorang anggota dari duo grup GDTOP. Tahun ini grup tersebut sedang mengalami puncak keemasannya. Seunghyun merupakan seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, wajah yang tampak dingin, tetapi memiliki karisma tersendiri bagi penggemarnya.  
Rupa-rupanya ia masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Begitu tenang. Begitu lelap.  
Kemudian, mendadak muncul seorang pria dari balik pintu kamar tempat Seunghyun tertidur. Pria itu, dengan langkah lebar berjalan menuju Seunghyun yang sedang tertidur, begitu percaya diri memulai aksi membangunkan Seunghyun dengan cara menciprati wajah Seunghyun dengan air yang ia bawa sebelum memasuki kamar.  
Alhasil sang pria korban-yang-terciprati terbangun dan hampir terjatuh dari ranjang kesayangannya.  
"Jiyong! Kau kurang ajar terhadap hyungmu?!" amarah Seunghyun bergejolak, menatap tajam kepada manik kecoklatan milik pria itu. Jiyong.  
"Maaf. Tapi namaku GD. Bukan Jiyong." Jiyong mengelak dengan menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia merupakan anggota dari duo grup GDTOP juga.  
"Oh, astaga.." Seunghyun mendesah frustasi sembari memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, "Ada apa lagi kau membangunkanku?" lanjut Seunghyun bertanya.  
"Begini hyung. Satu jam lagi kita harus segera hadir di acara Televisi KPOPSTARZ. Kita harus bersiap dari sekarang." tutur GD menjelaskan.  
"Hah? Lagi?"  
"Ya ..begitulah."  
Seunghyun mendesah yang kedua kalinya. Baru beberapa jam ia tertidur, kini ia sudah dibangunkan lagi karena schedule yang semakin menumpuk.  
Jika saja Seunghyun bisa kembali kemasa lalu. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang pekerja di toko kue saja, ketimbang menjadi seorang public figure. Teramat sangat sulit dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

 _04.13 p.m. Kimsan Café_

"Sudah ditentukan. Kau aktif bekerja pada malam minggu, selasa dan rabu." tutur Seungri sembari menuliskan nama _Kim Jin Hwan_ pada _Note Book_ miliknya.  
Seungri merupakan seorang penyalur jasa ilegal—atau mucikari julukan yang beredar dimasyarakat— bagi para kaum Gay dan Lesbi yang ingin melampiaskan libidonya kepada orang-orang yang tepat. Itulah pekerjaan Jinhwan akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjajakan dirinya sebagai sebuah 'barang' yang dapat disewa oleh banyak orang. Tentunya dia melakukan hal itu bukan hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Ada alasan pasti yang melatarbelakangi pekerjaannya saat ini.  
"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa harus malam minggu?" tanya Jinhwan tiba-tiba.  
Seungri menatap manik kecoklatan milik Jinhwan. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jinhwan saat ini. Karena banyak diantara para pekerja yang mempertanyakan hal semacam itu.  
Pada akhirnya Seungri berkata, "Jinhwan sayang. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Para pekerja terdahulu juga banyak yang mengeluhkan hal seperti ini. Pada akhirnya aku mengalami kekurangan pekerja untuk melayani mereka. Mengertilah."  
Jinhwan seketika menghela napasnya berat. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui jadwal yang diatur oleh Seungri.  
Diikuti dengan senyuman rasa puas Seungri. Kemudian berucap, "Kau tahu Jinhwan. Sepertinya mereka yang sudah merasakan tubuhmu banyak yang candu."  
"Apa? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"  
"Mungkin karena pelayananmu yang sangat memuaskan."  
Jinhwan mendesah kemudian berucap, "Oh ayolah. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan." sambil menopang dagu. Pandangannya ikut berubah. Malas.  
Seungri menanggapinya dengan tersenyum miring, "Aku tahu itu." dengan memegang sebuah gelas berisi larutan Bir kemudian meminum setengahnya.  
Mendadak datang seorang wanita dari arah belakang Seungri. Wanita itu cantik, menggunakan dress casual yang sesuai dengan tubuhnya.  
Dia mengelus lembut pundak Seungri. Di balas senyuman ringan oleh Seungri.  
"Sayang. Kau lama sekali disini. Aku menunggumu setengah bosan disana (mobil)." ucap wanita cantik itu dengan suara yang di manjakan.  
"Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan pria ini sayang." ucap Seungri sambil mengelus punggung wanita itu.  
Di sudut lain, Jinhwan memutar bola matanya. Bosan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat adegan kedua insan yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Jinhwan memutuskan untuk bicara, "Tak apa hyung. Pergi duluan saja. Lagi pula urusan kita semuanya sudah selesai bukan?' sembari bersandar pada sandaran kursi.  
"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya. Jinhwan?" timpal Seungri. Dengan tersenyum miring. Kemudian beranjak dan berdiri dengan merangkul wanita disampingnya.  
Jinhwan tampak menautkan alisnya bingung, seperti mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan.  
"Oh, kau lupa? Atau kau hanya pura-pura lupa?"  
Seungri menatap penuh maksud kemudian tersenyum kepada wanita disampingnya diiringi dengan senyuman wanita itu.  
Akhirnya Jinhwan teringat. Malam nanti adalah malam dimana ia mulai bekerja kembali.  
"Ya. Aku ingat."

.

.

.

 _01.23 p.m. Shooting place._

Sore ini, Seunghyun sedang menjalani pemotretan sebagai model promosi pakaian dari Brand ternama yakni NANOGON. Berbagai pose ia tampilkan dengan lihai mengikuti tempo kilatan kamera. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian kilatan kamera itu meredup dan menghilang.  
Tibalah saatnya bagi Seunghyun untuk beristirahat. Ia berjalan menuju kursi santai untuk mendudukan tubuhnya disana sembari mengambil minuman yang sudah disiapkan kemudian meminumnya.  
Tak lama, datang seorang pria dari arah samping. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Seunghyun kemudian berkata, "TOP, kau hebat seperti biasa." sanjung pria itu sembari tersenyum.  
"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Katakan saja ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada datarnya sambil memutar-mutar gelas yang hampir setengah kosong.  
"Hm, baiklah. Tidak perlu basa-basi." pria itu tersenyum ringan mendapati sikap dingin yang selalu ia terima ketika seorang Choi Seunghyun sedang buruk moodnya. Karena baginya Seunghyun sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri begitu pula dengan Jiyong sang Leader. Pria itu lalu menatap sebuah buku kecil yang sudah ia tenteng sejak tadi, "Setelah ini kita harus segera pergi ketempat syuting."  
"Iklan?"  
"Ya begitulah. Memang kenapa?" balas pria itu sembari memandang wajah Seunghyun yang terlihat menautkan alisnya untuk beberapa saat.

Namun segera Seunghyun bersandar pada sandaran kursi, "Kemudian setelah itu?"  
"Hn, setelah itu .." kalimat pria itu terhenti, ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "..kau menjadi tamu di salah satu acara TV bersama GD." sambungnya.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan besok?" raut wajah Seungri terlihat tidak senang mengingat schedulenya tampak kian padat.  
Si pria pembawa buku itu. Kembali membuka bukunya. Sekilas ia terlihat menaut-nautkan alis, "Besoknya ..ada. Banyak." sembari menutup bukunya.  
Seunghyun menghela napas untuk kemudian mulai berbicara, "Tidak adakah satu hari saja waktuku untuk beristirahat?"  
"Maaf. Sepertinya masih lama."

"Ok. Kalau begitu batalkan semua besok. Aku lelah dan sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat." ucap Seunghyun enteng tanpa memandang resiko terburuk pada karirnya di masa mendatang.  
"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membatalkan semuanya, karena kau tahu—"  
"Shin-Ji-Sun. Kau seorang manajer bukan? Seharusnya kau bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini." ucap Seunghyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama pria itu yang akhirnya terungkap.  
Jisun, ia menatap Seunghyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak semudah itu. Harus ada persetujuan dari pihak lain juga. Tidak mudah untuk membatalkannya. Dan seharusnya kau sudah mengerti hal itu bukan?" mendengar penuturan Jisun. Seunghyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia menatap datar pada Jisun yang menatapnya pula.  
Kemudian Seunghyun melangkahkan kaki menjauh.  
"Kau mau kemana Top?"  
"Ganti pakaian."

Terdengar helaan napas dari sang manajer, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu." sembari menatap punggung Seunghyun yang menjauh.  
Langkah Seunghyun terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya lantas berucap, "Tak apa. Lagi pula.. Menjadi seorang idol adalah pilihanku."  
Jisun mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku, "Akan ku usahakan agar kau bisa beristirahat lebih cepat."  
"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri."  
"Tapi Seunghyun—"  
"Tidak. Kau sudah cukup baik menjadi seorang manajer dan kakak untukku. Tetaplah seperti itu." Seunghyun kembali melangkah dan semakin menjauh hingga tidak nampak lagi wujud kehadirannya.

.

.

.

 _02.30 p.m. Hospital_

Seorang remaja perempuan sedang terbaring lemah pada salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Ia masih memiliki raga yang sehat, namun raganya sampai hari ini pun tampaknya belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan layaknya makhluk hidup normal lainnya. Ia mengalami tidur panjang— koma.  
Selama bertahun-tahun menunggu, selama bertahun-tahun mengeluarkan biaya tak sedetikpun raga itu tersadar. Barangkali, jiwa remaja perempuan itu tidak mengetahui bahwa raganya masih utuh dan sehat. Atau mungkin saja, dia tersesat tatkala ingin pulang dan merasuk kedalam raganya kembali.  
Dan jika bisa, Jinhwan ingin menuntun jiwa dari remaja perempuan itu agar bisa kembali pada raganya. Seandainya bisa. Kalian tahu kenapa? Remaja perempuan itu merupakan adik dari seorang Kim Jinhwan, pria mungil yang bekerja sebagai pekerja sex.  
Sejak orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil bersama adiknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Jinhwan terpaksa harus menjadi kakak sekaligus orangtua. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk membiayai hidupnya dan tagihan rumah sakit adiknya yang dari hari ke hari harus di lunasi. Mengakibatkan harta orangtuanya semakin terkuras habis.  
Jinhwan pun terpaksa bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan restoran dan terpaksa mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Universitas favoritnya dan lulus disana.  
Kemudian, sampailah Jinhwan pada titik yang paling menakutkan. Ia harus memilih. Harga dirinya atau adiknya. Karena jika ia memilih adiknya maka harga dirinya akan hilang namun sebaliknya jika ia memilih harga diri maka adik yang sangat ia cintai akan hilang selamanya.  
Tentulah Jinhwan tidak ingin adiknya hilang untuk selamanya. Maka Jinhwan memilih pilihan yang pertama dan membuang harga dirinya sendiri. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa menghasilkan uang secepat mungkin agar dapat membayar tagihan rumah sakit adiknya.  
Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan harga dirinya. Cukup dengan sang adik yang selalu ada. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pintu ruangan terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok pria mungil yang berjalan menuju ranjang rumah sakit. Hari ini Jinhwan menjenguk adiknya membawa serta setangkai bunga mawar putih dan menyimpannya didalam vas yang sudah tersedia—berisi bunga yang serupa. Jumlahnya banyak, adapun bunga yang sudah layu termakan usia.  
"Hai sayang. Apa kabar? Sudah lama oppa tidak menjengukmu ya?" sapa Jinhwan pada adiknya yang terbaring diranjang sembari berharap suaranya dapat menyadarkan adik tercintanya.  
Ia melangkah mendekati adiknya. Menggeser sebuah kursi dan duduk pada kursi tersebut, "Maaf. Akhir-akhir ini oppa terlalu sibuk dan lelah dengan pekerjaan oppa yang sekarang." tuturnya terlihat sedih. Jarinya merangkak naik menuju tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat.  
"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oppa bisa mengatasi rasa letih itu." ungkapnya menguatkan diri. Jinhwan tersenyum hambar, penuh dengan luka.

Tetapi sesuatu terjadi.

Ada pergerakan kecil dari jari sang adik yang begitu jelas ia rasakan. Jinhwan sangat bahagia dan terkejut. Ia segera menghubungi dokter adiknya. kemudian meminta pada dokter itu untuk segera memeriksa keadaan adiknya saat ini.  
Jinhwan memperhatikan dengan seksama,"Cepatlah bangun sayang. Oppa sangat merindukan kelakuan nakalmu." seulas senyum tulus terlukis dengan jelas pada bibirnya.  
Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Jinhwan mendapat sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia pun segera keluar untuk menerima panggilan tersebut karena tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

 _09.15 p.m. Playground.  
_  
Jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit malam. Kala itu, angin berhembus dengan damai setelah sebelumnya angin berintensitas sedang telah berlalu.  
Malam ini begitu tenang dan menyejukan serupa dengan perasaan Jinhwan.  
"Krekk.. Krekk.. Krekk.." suara besi gantung yang sedang berayun. Disitulah Jinhwan berada. Ayunan.  
Disebuah taman bermain yang luas, ia kembali mengenang masa lalunya yang pahit. Baik kenangan buruk maupun indah, ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakannya. Apapun kenangan itu, sebenci apapun Jinhwan dengan kenangan masa lalunya yang memuakkan, dengan senang hati ia akan membiarkan memori otaknya mulai mengulang kembali rekaman masa itu, membiarkannya agar tetap hidup didalam hati serta dijadikan sebuah pengajaran semasa hidup.

Angin berhembus lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun kini kehadirannya telah membimbing seseorang yang tidak dikenal untuk melangkah mengikuti arus angin yang tertuju pada sesosok makhluk mungil. Manusia. Seorang pria. Kim Jinhwan.  
Terselip rasa ragu dari seseorang itu ketika hendak menyapa Jinhwan yang tengah duduk termenung di ayunan.  
Selang beberapa menit, Jinhwan mulai menyadari adanya seseorang selain dia yang berada di taman ini.  
Terbukti ketika ia mendongak, terdapat seseorang yang berdiam diri membisu dihadapannya.  
Jinhwan bingung. Ia memicingkan mata mencoba menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya tampak tak asing.  
"Kau siapa?"  
"Aku Choi Seunhyun."  
Rupanya orang itu adalah Choi Seunghyun artis yang dikenal dengan nama panggung TOP. Pantas saja Jinhwan merasa tak asing dengan wajah orang ini. Tentu saja karena wajah itu sering menghiasi layar kaca. Tetapi tampaknya Jinhwan tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah Seunghyun.  
Sehingga sampai saat ini, ia masih mencoba mencari ingatannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, "Wajahmu seperti tak asing."  
"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja."  
Terlihat. Seunghyun sedang berusaha menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Karena dirinya sangat bahagia ketika tidak dikenali oleh orang lain. Ia seperti menjadi seorang masyarakat biasa kembali setelah beberapa tahun ini menjadi seorang bintang. Dia merindukan perasaan itu.  
"Hm, mungkin." Jinhwan pun duduk kembali diatas ayunan.  
Bagai listrik yang mengalir, tubuh Seunghyun ikut duduk diatas ayunan disamping Jinhwan. Ada secuil perasaan canggung diantara mereka. Namun segera Jinhwan tepis perasaan itu lalu memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan."  
"Apa?"  
"Aku. Namaku Kim Jinhwan." mengulang kata-kata, Jinhwan tampak tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.  
"Oh itu."  
"Hanya 'oh itu'? Kau dan aku seharusnya kita sudah menjadi teman bukan?" Jinhwan menatap iris kecoklatan milik Seunghyun. Membuatnya terpaku. Seunghyun memiliki mata yang bening dan tegas. 'Mata yang bagus.'  
"Teman?" Seunghyun bingung. Alisnya berjengit keatas mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.  
"Hahaha, sudah lupakan saja. Aku tidak serius."  
"Serius pun tidak masalah." Seunghyun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

...sunyi, tanpa suara. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Mereka berdua sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau menarik."

"Hee? Maksudmu?" Jinhwan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir lawan bicaranya itu. Ia berdiri. Berpindah dari ayunan untuk meminta kejelasan lebih dari Seunghyun.  
Seunghyun menatap garis wajah Jinhwan. Cukup lama. Hingga membuat Jinhwan merasa risih,"Hei! Ada apa denganmu?"  
Tersadar. Seunghyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, menarik sebuah garis melengkung di bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman, "Maksudku, kau tipe teman yang sangat menarik."  
"Oh astaga! Aku pikir apa." Jinhwan tersenyum dengan menunjukan giginya yang berderet rapi.  
"Memangnya, tadi kau memikirkan apa?"  
"Ah, tidak ada."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iya!"  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Tentu saja ishh! Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Jinhwan tampak kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibir tanpa sadar.  
"Kau ..tampak cantik." kalimat spontan yng meluncur begitu saja.  
"Aishh.." Jinhwan memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang perlahan muncul dari kedua pipinya.  
Tanpa diduga, Seunghyun mengacak rambut Jinhwan hingga terlihat berantakan. Ia terkekeh mendapati ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan dari seorang pria yang baru ia kenal, "Kau lucu sekali. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Mendengar pernyataan itu. Jinhwan menatap kembali iris kecoklatan milik Seunghyun, "kau mau kemana?"  
"Pulang, Tentu saja."  
"Ahh.. ya. Pulanglah!" Jinhwan tampak kecewa. Tetapi tunggu, mengapa dia kecewa? Tentu saja karena orang ini merupakan teman pertamannya, setelah sekian lama terperangkap dalam kehidupannya yang kelam.  
"Aku akan kembali." tutur Seunghyun disertai senyum kemudian menatap jam tangannya. Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah hampir tengah malam,"Sudah malam. Kau pun harus segera pulang."  
"Tenang saja. Rumahku dekat dari sini." balas Jinhwan dengan tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi~" Seunghyun menampakan senyuman terakhir untuk Jinhwan sambil membungkuk kemudian berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Jinhwan di taman.  
Jinhwan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Asal tahu saja, Jinhwan sangat bahagia sekarang. Sekian lama ia telah berjuang sendirian di dunia fana ini. Akhirnya Jinhwan mendapatkan seorang teman.  
Tetapi sepertinya ada yang terlupakan..

...angin berhembus kembali. Langkah kedua insan itu pun terhenti.

'Ah.. Aku lupa, tidak menanyakan nomor ponselnya.' mereka tersenyum. Hembusan angin tampak semakin kencang menerpa helai rambut Jinhwan, membuat ia harus memegangi rambutnya dengan senyum terkembang.  
Seunghyun menoleh kesamping. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah dan menjauh pergi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _08.48 a.m. GDTOP's Dorm._

Dorm GDTOP tidak lagi sunyi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena hari ini sang pemilik akhirnya pulang dan beristirahat untuk beberapa saat.  
Sebenarnya kata 'beristirahat' lebih pantas di wakili dengan kata 'bersantai'. Dikarenakan intensitas schedule mereka hari ini mengalami penurunan. Kemungkinan besar ini terjadi disebabkan oleh Sang Manajer Jisun yang mulai melancarkan janjinya kepada Seunghyun. Walau pun sebenarnya Seunghyun tidak begitu berharap kepada Manajernya. Tetapi ia sangat berterima kasih dan cukup senang. Akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Namun sedari tadi, Seunghyun tidak terlihat gentayangan atau pun menampakan bayangannya. Yang ada hanya seonggok makhluk berjenis kelamin pria dengan gaya rambutnya yang selalu berubah-ubah setiap seminggu sekali. Sehingga membuat para fans khawatir rambut Sang Idol mereka akan mengalami kerusakan. Ya semoga apa yang di takutkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.  
Apa kalian penasaran siapakah pria itu? Sepertinya kalian juga sudah bisa menduganya. Dia adalah Sang Leader Kwon Ji Yong.  
Ia sedang duduk bersantai di sofa dengan kaki kanannya yang menekuk beralaskan sofa. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak membiarkan tangan, mata dan mulutnya menganggur. Karena sejak tadi ia terlihat sedang memegang plastik snack yang berisikan kacang tanah yang sudah siap di konsumsi. Ia sedang menikmati kacang-kacang itu sedangkan kulitnya ia buang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya. Sehingga lantai yang semula bersih kini menjadi kotor tidak ubahnya serupa dengan lantai yang ada digudang penyimpanan.  
Terakhir matanya begitu asik menonton acara Variety Show di salah satu stasiun Televisi.  
"Hyung! Kau masih dikamar?" pekiknya masih dengan aktivitas dan posisi yang sama.  
Namun tidak ada respon dari Seunghyun.  
"Hyung! Cepat kemari aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." yang kedua.  
Masih tidak ada respon.  
"HYUNG! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?" suara kali ini begitu keras dan memekakkan. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin segera mengakhiri hidup.  
Namun, tetap tidak ada respon dari orang yang dimaksud. Jiyong memutuskan untuk menengokan kepalanya kebelakang memastikan keberadaan Seunghyun.  
"Tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia masih tidur?" gumamnya pelan, alisnya terangkat sebelah sembari mengedarkan pandangan kesemua sudut Dorm yang dapat ia lihat.

"Aku ada disampingmu Jiyong."

Jiyong terkesiap. Mendapati suara yang tidak asing di belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Jiyong merasa kacang yang belum memasuki perutnya akan segera keluar jika tidak di tahan oleh tangannya sendiri.  
"Oh My God! Kau mengagetkanku saja Hyung!" kelakarnya dengan mengelus-elus dada karena alat vital penggerak darahnya berdetak cepat, "Kau tampak seperti hantu!"  
"Ya maaf. Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi?"  
"Begini. Aku titip Dorm padamu ya hyung?" Jiyong membetulkan duduknya, "Aku ada kegiatan hari ini. Dan beberapa jam lagi aku harus pergi." tuturnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.  
"Berhenti melakukan ekspresi palsu seperti itu. Kau tampak menjijikan." protes Seunghyun ketus. Tangannya dengan sigap mangambil bungkus yang di pegang Jiyong kemudian memakan isinya. Jiyong sama sekali tidak keberatan.  
"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?"  
"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja."  
"Kau yakin hyung?" tanya Jiyong. Senyum jahilnya terkembang. Ketika Seunghyun akan menjawab, Jiyong segera melanjutkan, "Tidak ada yang menemanimu nanti malam lho hyung?"  
"Iya. Tidak masalah."  
"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." sambil menahan tawa Jiyong bergegas pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun. Sebelum ia tersadar dengan perkataannya.

Seunghyun tertegun sejenak.

"HEY! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD BOCAH?!" suaranya menggelegar. Menatap tajam pintu kamar Jiyong yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

 _8.42 p.m.  
_  
Seunghyun memiliki beberapa trauma yang mendalam. Dia selalu berusaha terhindar dari trauma nya. Salah satu trauma yang sangat ia hindari adalah kalimat-kalimat palsu atau dusta. Belum diketahui pasti apa penyebab Seunghyun trauma terhadap kalimat dusta terlebih kepada seseorang yang terbiasa berdusta.  
Di saat beberapa orang percaya pada sebuah janji, Seunghyun memilih untuk mengabaikan janji tersebut. Ia akan lebih menghargai janji tersebut ketika diwujudkan dengan bukti nyata bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Namun, sekeras apa pun Seunghyun menghindari trauma nya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan benar-benar terhindar dari hal tersebut.  
Terbukti, pada hari ini Seunghyun memergoki kekasihnya sedang bergandengan tangan—terlihat begitu intim—bersama pria lain berjalan menuju rumah Sang kekasih. Padahal sesaat sebelum melihat kejadian ini, Seunghyun sudah berbicara dengan kekasihnya via telepon, bahwa kekasihnya sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah nya. Apakah mungkin sesuatu seperti ini bisa disebut sebagai bagian dari tugas kuliah? Rasanya tidak dan sudah dipastikan bahwa kekasihnya telah berdusta kepadanya yang kemudian membuat prasangka-prasangka buruk bermunculan dalam benaknya. Sesuatu seperti ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Ia harus bertindak secepatnya. Seunghyun meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak disamping stir mobil. Kemudian Seunghyun mengirim sebuah pesan singkat:

 _[ To: Lee Hye Sun  
Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf, aku pikir hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Kau sudah tidak jujur padaku. ]_

Ponsel ia lempar sembarang hingga berceceran dimana-mana. Mobil pun segera melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata para pengemudi. Kilatan mata yang begitu tajam menusuk hadir dan bersemayam di dalam bola matanya untuk beberapa waktu. Seunghyun marah. Ia kecewa. Pun merasa terbodohi. Terutama karena dia begitu naif percaya dengan semua janji Sang kekasih. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Seseorang atau mungkin hiburan yang akan membuatnya melupakan kejadian malam ini.

.

.

.

 _10.08 p.m. Bar LG Orestra  
_  
Lampu gemerlap dimana-mana. Musik menghentak hati para mengunjung yang baru datang. Ditempat ini penghuninya dapat mengekspresikan diri tanpa perlu khawatir dengan reputasinya di luaran.  
Di Bar LG Orestra—sebuah Bar elite khusus kaum LGBT yang didominasi oleh kaum gay dan Bisex.  
Disinilah Jinhwan bekerja. Walau pun sebenarnya malam ini bukanlah jadwal baginya untuk bekerja. Seungri yang memaksanya dengan alasan beberapa pekerja sebelumnya telah memutuskan untuk pensiun. Barangkali mereka sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk membuka sebuah lahan usaha. Atau mungkin mereka pada akhirnya sadar bahwa bekerja seperti ini begitu rentan akan risiko terkena penyakit berat. Entahlah, Jinhwan tidak tahu pasti apa alasan sebenarnya yang memicu keluar para seniornya terdahulu. Ia hanya merasa kesal karena harus menggantikan posisi mereka.

Jauh sebelum kedatangan Jinhwan di Bar ini, ternyata Seunghyun sudah ada berkunjung. Ia duduk di dekat bartender dengan sebotol vodka di samping tubuhnya. Ia sudah meminum satu perempat dari isi semula karena Seunghyun tidak berniat untuk mabuk. Ia hanya ingin mencari sebuah pelampiasan agar amarahnya cepat mereda. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu akan adanya Jinhwan di Bar tersebut.  
Yang ia tahu Bar ini adalah sebuah Bar yang dihuni oleh sebagian besar memiliki kelamin jantan. Ia juga tidak mengetahui kalau Bar yang ia kunjungi saat ini ternyata bukanlah yang biasa ia dan GD singgahi.  
Tetapi kebetulan seperti ini, memungkinkan mengubah garis takdirnya dimasa mendatang.

Melangkah beberapa kali kesamping. Tampak seorang pria yang sedang mengamati Seunghyun. Dia adalah Seungri Sang pemangsa—kalimatnya yang selalu membuat para mangsanya bertekuk lutut. Jujur saja, selama ia berkunjung ke Bar ini, Seungri sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok Seunghyun. Baru kali pertama ia melihatnya.  
Sebuah peluang seperti ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Seungri menyeringai, kacamata hitamnya turut berkilat. 'Satu mangsa terkunci.'  
Seungri memulai aksinya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Seunghyun dan duduk di samping belakang. Segera ia lepas kacamata dan menyimpannya di saku pakaian.  
"Hey! Kau orang baru disini?" sapa Seungri dengan menepuk sebelah bahu milik Seunghyun.  
Seunghyun berbalik menatap datar Sang pelaku. "Iya, sepertinya."  
Seungri tersenyum dalam hati, "Kau ..sedang ada masalah, benar?" tebakan Seungri muncul dari hasil pengamatannya. Mengamati kondisi calon pelanggannya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Seungri.  
"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Seunghyun kembali fokus, kemudian mengambil gelasnya yang kosong untuk dituangkan cairan vodka kedalamnya.  
"Memang tidak ada urusannya denganku. Tetapi jika butuh sebuah pelampiasan, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Seungri mulai mengeluarkan foto-foto pekerjanya. Ia memainkan foto-foto tersebut membuat Seunghyun tampak penasaran dengan isi pada foto-foto tersebut.  
"Membantu seperti apa?"  
Seungri segera menempelkan satu persatu foto pekerjanya di meja bar. Ia menatap sekilas ekspresi Seunghyun—tampak penasaran, 'Satu mangsa hampir terlumpuhkan.'  
"Silahkan pilihlah orang-orang ini sesukamu. Tetapi jika boleh kuberi saran. Pilihlah pria ini." Seungri menggeser letak salah satu foto menjadi lebih depan. Orang yang terdapat pada foto itu.

Seunghyun mengenalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Maaf buat (P) yang disana, capek ngetiknya nih. jadi bersambung, hehehe_

 _semoga suka ya ^^ #love love /?  
_


	2. Perpisahan

_Previous episode..._

"Hey! Kau orang baru disini?" sapa Seungri dengan menepuk sebelah bahu milik Seunghyun.  
Seunghyun berbalik menatap datar Sang pelaku. "Iya, sepertinya."  
Seungri tersenyum dalam hati, "Kau ..sedang ada masalah, benar?" tebakan Seungri muncul dari hasil pengamatannya. Mengamati kondisi calon pelanggannya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Seungri.  
"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Seunghyun kembali fokus, kemudian mengambil gelasnya yang kosong untuk dituangkan cairan vodka kedalamnya.  
"Memang tidak ada urusannya denganku. Tetapi jika kau butuh sebuah pelampiasan, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Seungri mulai mengeluarkan foto-foto pekerjanya. Ia memainkan foto-foto tersebut membuat Seunghyun tampak penasaran dengan isi pada foto-foto tersebut.  
"Membantu seperti apa?"  
Seungri segera menempelkan satu persatu foto pekerjanya di meja bar. Ia menatap sekilas ekspresi Seunghyun—tampak penasaran, 'Satu mangsa hampir terlumpuhkan.'  
"Silahkan pilihlah orang-orang ini sesukamu. Tetapi jika boleh kuberi saran. Pilihlah pria ini." Seungri menggeser letak salah satu foto menjadi lebih depan. Orang yang terdapat pada foto itu.

Seunghyun mengenalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **One Day © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia pernah sekali bertemu dengan pria itu. Sangat tidak menyangka pria itu ada di tempat seperti ini. Kim Jinhwan.  
"Mengapa aku harus memilihnya?" Seunghyun menatap tajam iris hitam kelam yang dimiliki lawan bicaranya.  
Ia sedikit kesal dengan ekspresi Seungri, Seungri pun menyadari itu. Kemudian segera memasukan foto-foto yang ia keluarkan.  
"Kau lihat orang yang sedang duduk di sana?" Seungri menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk santai pada sebuah sofa bersama temannya yang lain.  
"Rambut gold?" Seunghyun dapat melihat keberadaan Jinhwan sekarang.  
"Ya, dia orang yang sedang ku tawarkan padamu." Seungri tampak tersenyum santai. Ia lalu memesan segelas bir.  
"Sepertinya aku salah masuk Bar." Seunghyun bergumam namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Seungri dengan jelas.  
"Gunakanlah kesempatanmu itu untuk bersenang-senang." Seungri yakin dengan pasti lawan bicaranya akan menanyakan dengan sendirinya harga dari pekerjanya yang satu ini.  
"Berapa harga sewanya untuk semalam?"  
Binggo. Akhirnya Seunghyun masuk dengan sempurna kedalam perangkap. Seungri tertawa dalam hati.  
"Untukmu yang baru saja menjadi pelangganku. Aku beri kau sebuah bonus." tutur Seungri sambil meminum segelas Bir yang sudah tersedia.  
"Bonus apa maksudmu?"  
Seungri tersenyum miring. Gelasnya yang kosong disimpan kembali pada meja bar, "Kau boleh membayarnya semurah yang kau mau padaku. Tetapi jika padanya kau harus tetap membayarnya. Karena dia sangat membutuhkan uang."  
Seunghyun tampak menatap sekilas ke arah Jinhwan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah cek dan meminjam bolpen pada Bartender. Ia menuliskan sejumlah uang pada kertas cek tersebut dan memberikannya pada Seungri, "Bagaimana? Cukup?"  
"Sudah lebih dari cukup." dengan senyum yang membingkai puas, Seungri mengambil cek tersebut dan segera menyimpannya ditempat yang aman, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggilnya kemari." lanjutnya disertai tepukan ringan di bahu Seunghyun. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia menghampiri Jinhwan dan langsung duduk disebelah Jinhwan.  
"Hey... Jinhwan! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."  
Jinhwan menatap iris hitam kelam itu, iris yang tampak bahagia milik Seungri, "Siapa hyung?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menatap penuh tanya. Seungri menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jinhwan, membisikan sesuatu. Lalu arah bola mata Seungri tertuju pada Seunghyun yang sedang berada jauh disana.  
"Oh, dia orangnya?"  
Seungri mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jinhwan, "Pergilah. Puaskan dia ok? Sepertinya dia memiliki cukup banyak uang."  
"Baiklah hyung." Jinhwan tersenyum. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju Seunghyun.  
Sedangkan Seungri yang masih duduk di sofa tampak tersenyum puas, rencananya lagi-lagi berhasil.  
Ketika itu, para pria penggoda yang semula jauh, kini mendekat pada Seungri. Seolah-olah mereka adalah benda logam yang tertarik oleh daya magnet. Seungri menatap kedua pria manis yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Pun segera memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali lalu merangkul kedua pria manis tersebut, "Mari kita bersenang-senang, manis?"  
Kedua pria itu pun tersenyum manis meng-iya-kan keinginan Seungri.

Kembali pada Jinhwan. Ia terus melangkah menghampiri pria tersebut sampai suatu ketika..

..langkahnya terhenti.

Ia sangat mengenali pria tersebut. Orang yang selalu Jinhwan nantikan kehadirannya. Kini dia datang. Hati kecilnya merasa senang berdanding terbalik dengan harga dirinya yang seketika jatuh di hadapan teman pertamanya itu.  
Kedua kakinya merasa enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi rupanya Seunghyun sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jinhwan. Segera ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jinhwan. Kemudian membawanya keluar dari bar tanpa izin.

.

.

.

10.47 p.m. Rainbow Hotel.

"Jadi kau selalu melayani mereka di hotel ini?" ia menatap cermin dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Pun membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya hingga terbuka seluruhnya.  
"Ehm, begitulah." Jinhwan melangkah menuju ranjang dan segera duduk pada pinggirnya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Merasa malu, gugup, canggung dan perasaan tidak enak lainnya.  
"Tetapi, tidak selalu di sini juga. Ada saatnya mereka ingin bercinta di tempat lain."

Tanpa diduga.

Seunghyun dengan cekatan segera mengunci tubuh Jinhwan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jinhwan dengan kasar.  
"Shhh.." Jinhwan mendesis. Kepalanya terasa pening karena dibaringkan tiba-tiba.  
"Tidak ku sangka. Kita bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini."  
Pandangan mereka saling berpapasan. Sepintas Jinhwan dapat melihat suasana hati pelanggan nya tengah kacau. Jinhwan memilih diam. Tidak berbicara apa pun. Karena ia sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Rasanya perih. Ada yang berdarah di dalam. Tetapi inilah pekerjaan dia sesungguhnya.

Seunghyun mulai melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Jinhwan. Kasar. Perlakuan nya begitu kasar. Kadang kala tanpa Seunghyun sadari air bening merembes dari pelupuk mata Jinhwan. Ia hanya berpasrah diri menahan semua kesakitan dan menekan semua keluhan dari rasa yang ia dapat. Karena Jinhwan takut. Ia sangat takut jika dia mengeluh, perlakuan Seunghyun padanya akan semakin kasar dan bringas.  
"AKHHHH!" pekik Jinhwan cukup keras ketika sebuah benda bersarang pada tubuhnya. Penyatuan pun dimulai. Sanggama yang begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Tetapi hanya bagi Seunghyun.  
Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Jinhwan. Sedih terasa. Kesakitan yang begitu nyata. Namun entah mengapa tubuh pelacur nya merespon dengan baik. Sangat baik. Bahkan ketika tubuh itu menerima luka begitu banyak, tubuh itu masih tampak baik memanjakan tubuh pasangannya.  
Kilatan amarah dari bola mata Seunghyun sangat kentara. Belum juga sirna. Jinhwan harus bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia harus kuat. Karena ini adalah puncaknya.  
Tetapi Jinhwan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.  
"Pe- -lanh akhh.." final. Jinhwan mengeluh meminta Seunghyun untuk lebih pelan ketika melalukan penyatuan. Walau pada kenyataannya Seunghyun mengacuhkan permintaan Jinhwan. Ia seperti telah dibutakan oleh amarahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

07.56 a.m. Jinhwan's Appartement.

Semenjak pertemuan yang tidak terduga itu terjadi, jika memiliki waktu senggang, Seunghyun lebih memilih untuk berkunjung ke Bar LG Orestra bermaksud ingin bertemu Jinhwan dan melepas rindu. Namun, ia berdalih hanya ingin menyewa Jinhwan dan ingin bersanggama dengan Jinhwan.  
Seperti pada malam ini, Jinhwan sama sekali tidak menolak. Dengan senang hati Jinhwan menerima keinginan Seunghyun.

Dan ternyata Seunghyun lah yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Pun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia termenung di depan cermin.  
Seumur hidup, Seunghyun tidak pernah menyangka akan sangat bergantung kepada orang lain. Ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Jinhwan. Entah karena ia mulai candu terhadap tubuh Jinhwan atau tanpa sadar ia mulai menyukai Jinhwan. Bahkan Seunghyun sempat berpikir ingin membeli Jinhwan agar ia bisa memiliki Jinhwan seutuhnya.  
"Hmmm, pagi hyung~"  
Suara lemah itu membuyarkan lamunan Seunghyun. Rupanya Jinhwan sudah terbangun. Tanpa ragu, Seunghyun segera menghampiri Jinhwan. kemudian duduk disisi ranjang.  
"Pagi sayang~ apa tidurmu nyenyak? Sayang sekali sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." tutur Seunghyun. Ia mengusap kepala Jinhwan, menatapnya penuh kasih.  
"Em, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."  
Seunghyun tersenyum. Gemas. Melihat reaksi Jinhwan yang begitu tenang. Dengan memperlihatkan mimik jahil nya, Seunghyun memulai aksi dengan mengusap-usap kedua puting Jinhwan dengan tenang.  
"Engg.. Kau mesum hyung!" pekik Jinhwan, ia segera menepis tangan itu. Menutupi dadanya dengan selimut.  
Agaknya Seunghyun begitu puas dengan perbuatannya itu. Ia tertawa geli. Melihat Jinhwan yang begitu manis ketika merasa kesal.  
"Baiklah, maaf. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ok?" ucap Seunghyun. Ia mengacak rambut Jinhwan semakin membuatnya berantakan.  
"Kau akan kembali?"  
"Tentu. Aku akan berkunjung kembali. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja."  
Jinhwan menarik bibirnya menjadi tersenyum, "Terima kasih."  
"Untuk?"  
"Karena kau mau menjadi temanku."  
Seketika Seunghyun tersenyum kecut. Ia terlihat kecewa dengan kalimat yang Jinhwan lontarkan.  
"Aku mencintaimu Jinhwan! Kau tidak dengar aku menyuarakannya tadi malam?"  
keceriaan pada air muka Jinhwan memudar. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku—"  
"Sudahlah lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu." suasana hati Seunghyun memburuk. Ia segera memakai topi miliknya yang tersimpan di kamar Jinhwan.  
"Hyung?!" panggil Jinhwan membuat aktivitas Seunghyun terhenti, "Maaf." lanjutnya dengan nada yang pelan namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas.  
Senyum tanpa semangat dan palsu, Seunghyun tunjukan pada Jinhwan. Minatnya untuk tetap mendengar suara dari bibir Jinhwan sangat mengecewakan. Ia pikir Jinhwan akan merubah keputusannya, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali, "Tak apa. Aku pergi ok?" kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya Seunghyun sungguh pergi dari apartemen Jinhwan.

.

.

.

09.38 a.m.

Hari ini, Jinhwan memilih pergi jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya.  
Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya satu alasan itu saja, melainkan karena sebuah alasan lain yakni karena ia benar-benar merindukan Seunghyun. Sangat rindu. Sudah dua minggu ini Seunghyun tidak berkunjung lagi ke Bar LG Orestra. Jika boleh jujur, Jinhwan pun sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Seunghyun. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh.  
Namun, karena masa lalulah yang membuatnya takut akan sebuah hubungan khusus yang didasari cinta. Ia tidak ingin terpuruk seperti saat itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam belajar, Jinhwan dan siswa-siswi lainnya masih berada di dalam kelas. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang terkadang tidak begitu dimengerti oleh murid-muridnya.  
Mengajar, belajar dan istirahat. Aktivitas berjalan seperti biasa.  
Namun, di lain pihak ketika bel masuk berbunyi, wali kelas Jinhwan mengajak Jinhwan untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang guru.

Mereka duduk bersamaan.

"Ada apa Bu? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah?" tanya Jinhwan was-was, jari-jemarinya saling meremat gelisah.  
"Tidak ada. Justru kabar buruknya ada pada keluargamu Jinhwan." tutur wali kelas dengan suara yang pelan. Tatapan mata guru wali nya semakin membuat Jinhwan cemas. Firasat buruk mulai berkecamuk dalam dada.  
"Kabar buruk?!"  
Guru wali tersebut mengangguk kemudian ia mulai bercerita, "Ayah, Ibu dan Adikmu mengalami kecelakaan. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolah adikmu, ayahmu bermaksud ingin menghindari mobil di depannya, sayangnya rem mobil tidak berfungsi dan menyebabkan mobil tersebut tergelincir kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dengan cukup keras. Kedua orangtuamu meninggal ditempat sedangkan adikmu ..mengalami cedera yang parah. Sehingga harus dirawat secara intensif."

Seketika detak jantungnya terasa berhenti. Jinhwan tidak percaya. Ia tidak bisa percaya.  
Kenyataan ini begitu mendadak. Sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Sama sekali..

"Bu, tolong jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin—"  
"Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Jinhwan. Kau harus kuat." guru wali nya menatap Jinhwan penuh cemas, ia memberi semangat.  
"Dimana keluargaku dirawat?"  
"Tenanglah. Kau ha—"  
"Dimana keluargaku dirawat?!" bentak Jinhwan, pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia kemudian berdiri menantang.  
"Dirumah sakit _Cho San Dong_. Tapi kau harus tenang dulu." ucap guru wali semakin cemas.  
"Tidak! Aku harus pergi!" suara Jinhwan naik beberapa oktaf. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuh dan melangkahkan kaki.  
"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Aku ingin menjenguk mereka."  
Jinhwan segera berlari keluar. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan gurunya dan tanpa membawa tas nya. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya.  
Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Jinhwan sungguh tidak ingin keluarga yang sangat ia cintai meninggalkannya di dunia fana ini sendirian.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan kasar.  
Terdapat seorang remaja disana. Kim jinhwan. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Tanpa semangat. Ia memulai langkah menuju meja belajar. Menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk tugas sekolahnya. Ingin melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang rasanya semakin mencekik. Terlebih orang yang ia butuhkan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Di saat ayah dan ibunya disemayamkan, orang itu sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Kekasihnya. Jinhwan sungguh kecewa. Berkali-kali ia menelpon nomor ponsel kekasihnya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Jawaban.  
Hingga waktu bergulir terasa lambat. Begitu lambat, gelapnya malam pun masih tampak. Jinhwan tetap pada tugasnya.  
Pada menit berikutnya, sebuah ponsel bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia lekas membaca pesan tersebut. Seketika aura kepedihan terpancar. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memilih melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka.  
Di tengah hembusan angin yang menerpa gorden. Jinhwan tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan semua yang ia alami.

Tanpa diduga ponsel Jinhwan terlepas dari genggaman.

Terjatuh. Dengan layar yang masih terlihat menyala, terdapat pesan di sana.

 _[ From: S-BI_  
 _Honey. Aku turut berduka dengan meninggalnya orang tuamu dan kondisi adikmu saat ini._  
 _Tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu._  
 _Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. ]_

Entah ia harus bersedih atau marah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur. Tiada yang dapat di perbaiki. Ia sudah kehilangan semua orang.  
Ayah dan ibu yang telah tiada. kekasihnya yang mencampakkan nya begitu saja dengan cara yang menyakitkan pula. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Terakhir, adiknya yang koma.

Tentu Jinhwan akan melindungi adiknya dengan cara apa pun yang dapat ia lakukan. Untuk adiknya. Semua akan dia berikan. Untuk kesembuhan adiknya. Tanpa ragu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menuntun Jinhwan pada sebuah Kedai tanpa sadar. Ia menatap papan nama Kedai yang tergantung besar di sana. Papan itu bertuliskan beberapa kata _"Syob Yeon Dong"_. hatinya berkata dia pernah berkunjung ke Kedai yang memiliki nama seperti ini. Tapi dimana? Jinhwan sama sekali tidak ingat.  
"Kim Jinhwan?!" suara itu rasanya tak asing. Terdengar pula langkah cepat menuju Jinhwan. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal.  
"Yongbae hyung?!"  
Dong Yongbae lebih tepatnya. Dia adalah kakak kelas nya sewaktu masih SMA sekaligus kakak dari mantan kekasihnya.  
"Ya, ini aku." pria itu tersenyum, kemudian segera merangkul Jinhwan dan berucap, "Ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja." Jinhwan menurut dan segera mengikuti langkah Yongbae memasuki Kedai.  
Mereka duduk berhadapan.  
"Apakah ini Kedai milikmu?" Jinhwan bertanya sembari menatap keseluruhan isi Kedai.  
"Bisa dibilang begitu bisa juga tidak. Karena dulu kedai ini adalah sebagian kecil dari aset yang dimiliki ayahku. Dia memberikannya padaku."  
Jinhwan mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja ia seperti mengenal kata-kata dari papan nama tersebut.  
"Apa kabar dengan Shinbi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
"Ya, dia baik. Bahkan dia sudah menikah."  
"Eh? Menikah?" Jinhwan menatap Yongbae, seolah menuntut penjelasan dari kalimatnya itu.  
"Ya, hahaha, kalau aku belum. Dia melangkahiku." tutur Yongbae sambil tertawa, jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi menandakan bahwa Yongbae sedang merasa malu.  
"Kenapa kau belum menikah?" Jinhwan tersenyum jahil. Ailsnya terangkat sebelah menanti jawaban.  
"Belum ada yang cocok. Tidak ada mungkin."  
"Maksud dari tidak ada?"  
"Sudah. Lupakan saja. Oh ya, apa kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" Yongbae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jinhwan hanya dapat tersenyum mengerti, kemudian mengangguk,"Ah, aku lupa. Pesan satu porsi bulgogi ya hyung."  
"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya?" Yongbae tersenyum, ia lekas beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke belakang.  
Jinhwan tersenyum menanggapi, ia menunggu kehadiran pesanannya dengan sabar.  
Beberapa menit kemudian ada sebuah pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Segera ia ambil ponselnya dari kantung celana. Tetapi Yongbae sudah terlanjur datang membawa satu porsi bulgogi lengkap dengan alat masak dan satu botol anggur putih menuju ke tempat Jinhwan berada. Membuat Jinhwan belum sempat melihat pesan itu yang rupanya si pengirim adalah Choi Seunghyun orang yang Jinhwan rindukan. Ponselnya tidak sengaja ia nonaktifkan.  
"Nah, pesanan sudah datang!" seru Yongbae dengan tersenyum ramah dan menyimpan pesanan Jinhwan, "Kau pernah minumkan?"  
"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku masih Jinhwan yang dulu? Kau sangat keliru hyung." ucap Jinhwan sengit.  
"Karena wajah mu tampak tidak berubah. Jadi ku pikir—"  
"Sudah. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu hyung." Jinhwan segera membuka tutup botol anggur itu lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas sampai penuh, "Lihat baik-baik hyung." titah Jinhwan dengan tatapan menantang. Yongbae mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya lebih ke menahan tawa. Ternyata Jinhwan tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Ia masih sama seperti dulu.  
Sibuk dengan lamunannya, Yongbae tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ada didepannya itu sudah menghabiskan sebotol penuh anggur. Tanpa memakan yang lain.  
"Lihat! Aku sudah meminum semuanya hyung." Jinhwan tersenyum puas, ia yakin. Pasti Yongbae tidak akan lagi mengejeknya.  
Tersadar dengan suara Jinhwan, Yongbae tampak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pasalnya Jinhwan meminum anggur tanpa dibarengi dengan makanan lain, "Jinhwan, apa kau sudah makan tadi pagi?"  
"Belum hyung." pipi Jinhwan mulai merona merah, anggur itu mulai bereaksi. Yongbae semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Jinhwan sekarang ini.  
Ia mendekati Jinhwan dan langsung memegang kedua lengannya agar tidak ambruk, "Kau harus pulang Jinhwan."  
"Di apartemen." Jinhwan bergumam. Kepalanya semakin berat.  
"Apartemen yang mana? Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Yongbae mengalungkan tangan Jinhwan pada pundaknya kemudian segera memapah Jinhwan menuju ke luar sesudah ia menitipkan kedainya pada pegawai disana.

Yongbae membawa Jinhwan menuju taksi dan menyandarkan Jinhwan di dalam taksi. Tidak lupa Yongbae ikut masuk kedalam taksi.  
Supir taksi menanyakan arah tujuan mereka. Barang tentu Yongbae tidak tahu dimana Jinhwan tinggal. Yongbae memutar otaknya, mencari ide.  
"Jinhwan. Maaf." Yongbae segera meraba tubuh Jinhwan mencari dompet atau secarik kertas berisi alamat yang mungkin ada pada tubuh Jinhwan. Dan tepat, Yongbae menemukan dompet milik Jinhwan dan ada selembar kertas berisi alamat—seperti yang sudah Yongbae perkirakan.  
Yongbae tersenyum dalam hati. Pujaan hatinya ini masih belum berubah. Masih saja menyimpan alamat tempat tinggalnya pada sebuah kertas.  
Kemudian Yongbae langsung memberikan kertas tersebut pada supir taksi. Mereka segera melaju menuju tempat yang dituju.  
Tapi tunggu. Pujaan hati? Yah begitulah. Yongbae sudah memiliki perasaan yang spesial kepada Jinhwan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah.  
Sebenarnya pada saat hari kelulusan, Yongbae ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jinhwan dan memberikan sedikit donasi untuk adiknya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit.  
Tetapi Yongbae tidak menemukan Jinhwan. Dia sudah terlambat. Rumah orang yang ia cintai sudah dijual. Jinhwan pun sudah tidak ada disana.  
Yongbae sudah mencari-cari Jinhwan kemana-mana tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada. Satu-satunya kenangan dari Jinhwan yang dahulu ia miliki adalah kertas yang berisi salam perpisahan dari Jinhwan.

.

.

.

03.50 p.m. Incheon Airport

Seunghyun, GD beserta manajernya baru saja tiba di Bandara Incheon. Telah menyelesaikan Tur Konsernya di berbagai negara. Kemudian mereka segera masuk kedalam Limosin yang sudah menunggu mereka.  
Limosin itu langsung melaju ke tempat pesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan konser GDTOP.

Sejak akan berangkat sampai saat ini, tampaknya Seunghyun selalu terfokus pada ponselnya. Bahkan keliatannya sejak terbangun dari tidur pun, kegiatannya tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel.  
"Hyung! Kau sejak pagi selalu memainkan ponselmu? Ada apa?" GD yang memperhatikan perilaku Seunghyun yang tidak biasa, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menghubungi temanku." ucap Seunghyun, ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan gelisah. Menghubungi seseorang. Tetapi tidak ada hasil.  
"Aish.." desah Seunghyun frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan.  
"Hyung. Kau kenapa? Aku khawatir melihatmu begitu."  
"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa hadir."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku harus pergi ke tempat temanku." Seunghyun langsung memakai topi dan maskernya tidak lupa memakai jas yang berbeda.  
"Baiklah. Hati-hati hyung. Jangan sampai sasaeng fans mengikutimu." GD menepuk pundak Seunghyun memberi nasehat.  
"Aku mengerti. Apa pergi dulu."  
Jisun yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan itu, ia meminta supir untuk berhenti di tempat yang cukup sepi, "Hati-hati Seunghyung."  
"Iya hyung. Terima kasih."  
Seunghyun kemudian keluar dari limosin tersebut. Memilih untuk berjalan beberapa kilometer, kemudian menyetop taksi menuju ke apartemen Jinhwan. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk mengelabui para sasaeng fans jika saja mereka mengikutinya.

.

.

.

04.38 p.m. Jinhwan's Appartement.

Seunghyun bersama dengan Yongbae berada di kamar apartemen milik Jinhwan. Mereka menemai Jinhwan yang tertidur karena pengaruh anggur putih yang diminumnya.  
Pada awalnya Seunghyun menganggap Yongbae adalah salah satu dari pelanggan Jinhwan ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Namun setelah dijelaskan akhirnya Seunghyun mengerti. Dan membiarkan Yongbae menemani Jinhwan bersamanya.  
"Siapa kau? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jinhwan?" Seunghyun bertanya pada Yongbae tanpa menatap. Matanya terfokus pada sesosok pria mungil yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangannya menggenggam erat jari-jemari Jinhwan.  
"Aku teman sekolahnya. Oh ya, jika dia terbangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untuknya. Dan—"  
"Lebih baik kau pulang saja." potong Seunghyun dingin. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan adanya Yongbae. Melihat begitu baiknya Yongbae pada Jinhwan. Membuatnya teramat sangat cemburu. Seunghyun merasa Yongbae memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya—yang mencintai Jinhwan.  
"Tidak bisa. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku akan menunggu sampai—"  
"Sudah ku bilang. Pulanglah." Seunghyun mulai geram. Rahannya mengeras.  
"Tapi—"  
"Dia kekasihku. Jadi aku bisa menjaganya. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Seunghyun berdusta. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Jinhwan. Hanya itu. Melepas rasa rindunya.  
Yongbae. Merasa sesak. Kini ia harus kehilangan Jinhwan lagi. Lagi. Jinhwan membuat luka itu kembali. Menggalinya lebih dalam. Lebih dalam lagi. Rasanya ia ingin mati.  
"Ah, baiklah. Katakan padanya aku meminta maaf. Dan jaga dia dengan baik." pesan terakhir Yongbae sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Keluar. Membawa luka hati yang entah kapan akan terobati.

Seunghyun menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Yongbae keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.  
Seunghyun tidak sedetik pun bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Ia bertekad akan terus menemani Jinhwan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ia sudah sangat rindu.  
Sedangkan untuk mengisi kebosanan yang mulai merangkak naik, Seunghyun lebih memilih memandangi wajah Jinhwan. Tampak terlihat tenang bak seorang malaikat yang dikutuk menjadi iblis. Begitulah kiranya perumpamaan dari seorang Choi Seunghyun untuk menggambarkan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Entah hal apa yang mendasari perumpamaan itu dan mengapa Seunghyun bisa jatuh hati pada Jinhwan jika Jinhwan merupakan perwujudan dari iblis? Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa jatuh menetap pada Jinhwan. Karena perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa Seunghyun sadari. Tetapi ketika ia tersadar akan perasaannya. Jinhwan tampak biasa saja. Dan mungkin hanya menganggap Seunghyun sebagai teman. Barangkali karena permainan kasar saat itu, sehingga Jinhwan benar-benar sangat terluka.  
Oh ayolah, salahkan amarahnya, salahkan mantan kekasihnya yang membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Karena ia sungguh tidak dapat mengontrol amarahnya yang sudah meluap-luap.  
Seunghyun menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Paksa.  
Namun tiba-tiba..

Ada sebuah pergerakan.

Kelopak mata Jinhwan bergerak perlahan membuka. Menatap langit-langit yang tak asing.  
"Jinhwan? Akhirnya kau tersadar." Seunghyun tersenyum begitu bahagia.  
Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jinhwan segera mendekap tubuh Seunghyun. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia tekan.  
"Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kau kemana saja?!"  
Seunghyun membatu. Tampak bingung. Pun ia sedikit menoleh kesamping. Menatap raut wajah Jinhwan. Terlihat bahagia.  
Perlahan tapi pasti Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinhwan. Dengan harapan agar Jinhwan bisa lebih tenang.  
"Maaf, aku tidak memberi tahukanmu sebelumnya."  
"Memberi tahu apa?" Jinhwan menengadah menatap iris kecoklatan itu.  
Kemudian dibalas senyuman yang begitu tulus oleh Seunghyun. Senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan hati pasangan, "Aku ada urusan."  
"Urusan apa?"  
"Pekerjaan."  
Sadar ataupun tidak Jinhwan tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mempertontonkan wajah kesal yang terlihat begitu manis dimata Seunghyun.  
"Hey, mengapa ekspresimu berubah?"  
Jinhwan menggeleng tanpa berbicara. Serta menundukan kepalanya.  
Rupanya Jinhwan teringat kembali dengan kejadikan hari itu. Hari terakhirnya ketika bersanggama dengan Seunghyun. Ketika itu, Seunghyun pergi dengan perasaan yang mungkin sangat terluka.  
"Ada apa Jinhwan?"  
Suara dari Seunghyun menyadarkan Jinhwan dari lamunan. Tetapi ia hanya menggeleng. Masih terselip rasa bersalah dalam dadanya.  
Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Seunghyun segera mengangkat dagu Jinhwan. Menatap lekat manik kecoklatan milik Jinhwan.  
"Jawab pertanyaanku Jinhwan." ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan menuntut.  
"Hyung. Aku minta maaf, aku—"

Cup.

Sebuah bibir mendarat tepat pada bibir ranum milik Jinhwan. Dengan tanpa sebuah lumatan-lumatan yang memabukan. Hanya diam membisu.  
Tanpa Jinhwan sadari, ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Perlahan menyalurkan semua perasaan gelisah pada sebuah ciuman itu.  
Seunghyun segera menyudahi. Kemudian menatap Jinhwan posesif, "Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku bukan?"  
"Bukan begitu."  
"Lalu?"  
"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tetapi aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk tentang hubungan khusus seperti itu." Jinhwan menggeleng. Jari-jemarinya saling meremat satu sama lain.  
"Baiklah. Cukup berteman saja."  
Jinhwan menatap kembali manik kecoklatan itu, mempertanyakan 'Apa tidak masalah?' melalui batinnya.  
"Tenang saja .." Seunghyun berucap sembari memeluk dengan penuh kehangatan pada Jinhwan, "..aku akan selalu menjagamu .." kemudian membaringkan tubuh pada ranjang bersamaan dengan Jinhwan, "..sebagai teman dan seorang kekasih, walau pun kau tidak menganggapku lebih."  
"Ma-maaf."  
"Tidak masalah, asalkan denganmu aku sudah sangat bahagia."

.

.

.

08.30 a.m. GDTOP's Dorm.

 _ **BREAKING NEWS:**_  
 _ **Dikabarkan seorang bintang idol tengah berada disebuah apartemen bersama dengan pria yang tidak dikenal. Yang sangat mengejutkan adalah bintang idol tersebut merupakan seorang pria. Dalam foto amatir yang diambil oleh seorang fans dua hari lalu, diperlihatkan seorang bintang idol pria itu mengecup kening pria yang tinggal bersamanya. Sayangnya foto tersebut tidak terlalu jelas hingga sulit mengenalinya.**_  
 _ **Tetapi kemungkinan bintang idol tersebut adalah T.O.P seorang rapper dari duo grup GDTOP...**_

Jiyong bungkam. Ia hanya terdiam melihat berita keparat itu. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin hyungnya—Choi Seunghyun—merupakan seorang gay. Bukankah hyungnya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Hye Sun?

"Jiyong! Jiyong! Mana Seunghyun!" Jisun memasuki dorm GDTOP dengan terburu-buru. Ia berteriak tidak jelas mencari-cari keberadaan si pemilik dorm.  
"Aku disini hyung. Aku disini!" seru Jiyong malas, kemudian membetulkan duduknya.  
Jisun segera menghampiri Jiyong dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah..  
"Seunghyun.. Hahh hahh dimana.. Seunghyun..?"  
"Oh itu. Bukankah dia sedang berkujung kerumah temannya?"  
"Empat hari lalu, dia masih belum pulang?" Jisun mulai panik.  
"Maksudmu apa Jisun Hyung?"  
"Begini. Mungkin saja berita itu benar soal Seunghyun. Kau sudah melihat beritanya? Disitu disebutkan bahwa foto yang diambil sekitar dua hari lalu dan sekarang Seunghyun pergi sudah empat hari!" tutur Jisun memjelaskan dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus.  
"Ah sial! Kenapa aku tidak terpikir hal itu! Bagaimana ini hyung?!" Jiyong berubah panik, ia segera mencari nomor ponsel Seunghyun kemudian segera menghubunginya.  
Tetapi tidak di angkat sama sekali.  
Jiyong semakin panik, ia kemudian berdiri meminta ponsel Jisun yang digunakan untuk menelpon Seunghyun. Tetapi hasilnya sama saja.  
"Hyung, bagaimana?!"  
"Aku pun tidak tahu!" Jisun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Adiknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ya. Seharusnya sebagai seorang artis yang sudah berpengalaman dia bisa mensiasati agar tidak ketahuan. Mengapa begitu saja tidak bisa.

"Kita harus mengadakan _Jumpa Pers_."

Suara itu. Suara dari CEO agensy yang menaungi Duo grup GDTOP. Yang Hyun Suk. CEO YJ Entertainment.  
Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depan pintu.  
"Sa-sajangnim? Ke-kenapa bisa anda kemari?" Jisun menunduk. Seketika saja tubuhnya terasa kaku.  
"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Jisun. Apa kau setuju?"  
"Iya. Aku sangat setuju, tapi dimana—"  
"Tenang saja. Seunghyun pasti akan kembali, kemudian tentukan tanggal tepatnya agar _Jumpa Pers_ itu tidak sia-sia."  
"Baik Sajangnim!" Jisun mengangguk sopan menyetujui ucapan pria paruh baya itu.  
"Dan kau Jiyong. Jangan bertingkah. Mengerti?"  
"Yah.. Baiklah. Tenang saja Ahjussi." ucap Jiyong santai mungkin sangat santai. Tidak ada kesopanan sedikitpun pada CEO-nya itu. Tetapi Hyun Suk sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

08.58 a.m. Jinhwan's Appartement.

"Kau akan pergi hyung?"  
"Iya." Seunghyun tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Jinhwan.  
Tanpa peringatan, Jinhwan segera memeluk Seunghyun dengan erat. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.  
"Cepat kembali. Aku akan merindukanmu."  
"Tentu saja." Seunghyun tersenyum. Tangannya otomatis mengelus punggung Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan mengangguk. Ia menangis. Firasatnya semakin kuat. Membuat perpisahan ini terasa semakin menyakitkan.  
"Ada apa Jinhwan?"  
Jinhwan hanya menggeleng. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. Mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti.  
"Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus kembali."  
"Tentu. Aku akan kembali. Percayalah." Seunghyun mengecup kening Jinhwan penuh kasih.  
"Aku menunggu."  
Mereka saling melempar senyum. Sampai akhirnya Seunghyun tidak tampak lagi kehadirannya.

.

.

.

10.29 a.m. CEO's Room.

"Seunghyun. Duduklah."  
"Iya Ahjussi."  
Hyun Suk menatap Seunghyun penuh intimidasi. Menciptakan ketegangan yang sangat mengerikan bila dirasa. Bahkan Seunghyun memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan CEO-nya tersebut.  
"Apa kau sudah tau gosip yang beredar sekarang?"  
"Tidak, memangnya gosip apa Ahjussi?"  
Hyun Suk terdiam sejenak sembari menatap gerak-gesik artisnya mencari kebohongan.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya sekarang? Kau tidak berbohong?"  
"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Ahjussi!"  
Hyun Suk segera memunculkan ponselnya. Kemudian segera ia simpan ponsel itu tepat di depan mata Seunghyun.

 ** _[ T.O.P Terlihat Mengecup Kening Seorang Pria?! Kenapa?! ]_**

Seunghyun tercekat. Suaranya seperti menghilang. Kenapa? Dari sekian banyak artis. Kenapa harus rahasianya yang terbongkar. Kenapa? Rasanya Seunghyun ingin menghilang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Seunghyun. Apa itu benar?"  
"Itu .."  
"Aku tahu, kau tipe orang yang tidak suka berbohong."  
Seunghyun mengangguk setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Dia akhirnya bicara, "Gosip itu benar. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria itu. Hanya teman dekat."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jelaskan semuanya saat _Jumpa Pers_ nanti."  
"Baik Ahjussi."

 _Jumpa Pers_. Akan ada _Jumpa Pers_. Tentu. Pasti hari itu akan muncul.  
Apa yang harus Seunghyun katakan? Apakah ia harus berbohong? Ataukah jujur?

Sangat bingung.

Seunghyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.  
Yang sekarang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah Jinhwan. Bagaimana dengannya nanti? Apa dia tahu? Apa Jinhwan akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Jinhwan ketika _Jumpa Pers_ sudah terlaksana?  
Tetapi dari pada memikirkan keadaannya lebih baik Seunghyun pergi sekarang juga. Dia harus pergi. Dia harus bertemu dengan Jinhwan.  
Namun kelihatannya orang2 disekitar tidak mengizinkan Seunghyun untuk pergi.  
Orang-orang terdekatnya. Melarang. Melarannya untuk pergi menemui Jinhwan.

.

.

.

* * *

11.29 a.m. SBStv Live

"Anda Choi Seunghyun. Saya memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk anda."  
"Silahkan tanyakan."  
"Saya ingin mempertanyakan sebuah gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini di media massa, tentang Anda. Apakah anda yang berada dalam foto tersebut?"  
"Iya. Yang berada dalam foto itu memang saya."  
"Wah, Jadi pria yang terdapat pada foto tersebut. Merupakan kekasih anda?"  
"Bukan. Dia hanya teman dekat saya."  
"Teman? Teman yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang maksudnya?"  
"Sebenarnya.. Saya dan Teman saya adalah pria yang sudah mengganti orientasi sebagai seorang homoseksual."

* * *

Pada akhirnya Jinhwan mengetahui identitas asli seorang Choi Seunghyun. Ternyata Seunghyun adalah seorang bintang. Dan sekarang, karena dia, nasib perjalanan karir Seunghyun berada diujung tanduk.  
'Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya hyung?' batinnya berbicara.  
Jinhwan merasa bersalah. Ia pun sekarang mengerti dengan firasatnya tempo hari. Ternyata inilah yang dimaksud.

Sejak saat _Jumpa Pers_ itupun. Seunghyun tidak tampak lagi kehadirannya di layar kaya. Bahkan Jiyongpun mengikuti hyungnya. Duo grup GDTOP tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanpa jejak.  
Dikabarkan pula, duo grup itu telah mengakhiri kontraknya. Dan memilih untuk pensiun di dunia hiburan.

.

.

.

.  
"Aku mencintaimu Jinhwan! Kau tidak dengar aku menyuarakannya tadi malam?"  
"Aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku—"  
"Sudahlah lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku bukan?"  
"Bukan begitu."  
"Lalu?"  
"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tetapi aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk tentang hubungan khusus seperti itu."  
"Baiklah. Cukup berteman saja."

"Kau akan pergi hyung?"  
"Iya."  
"Cepat kembali. Aku akan merindukanmu."  
"Tentu saja."  
"Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus kembali."  
"Tentu. Aku akan kembali. Percayalah."  
"Aku menunggu."

.

.

.

.

"Tuk..tuk..tuk" suara jari yang mengetuk meja dengan malas. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas.  
Kim Jinhwan, dia menunggu telpon dari teman khususnya Choi Seunghyun. Walaupun sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin. Karena sudah sebulan lebih sejak perpisahannya dengan Seunghyun. Ia tidak lagi melihat kehadiran teman sekaligus pelanggannya yang sangat ia nantikan.  
Jinhwan baru menyadari, ternyata hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan teman khususnya itu.  
Bahkan setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap waktu yang bergulir tidak sekali pun Jinhwan dapat melupakan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Jinhwan benar-benar sangat merindukan Seunghyun.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Jinhwan mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Dong Yongbae.  
Sayangnya..  
Tetapi Jinhwan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sekiranya ada sesuatu yang penting.

'Jinhwan. Cepat! Cepat ke rumah sakit!' terdengar suara yang tampak cemas disana.  
"Rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa hyung?"  
'Adik. adikmu. Jinhwan! Adikmu dalam keadaan kritis!'

Prakk—Ponsel terjatuh seketika. Hingga berceceran dan mustahil untuk digunakan kembali.

Jinhwan tampak shock. Tanpa buang-buang waktu dia segera mengganti bajunya untuk segera berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat.

.

.

.  
09.10 a.m. Hospital.

"Ada apa dengan adik saya dok?" Jinhwan bertanya setelah melihat dokter keluar dari ruang adiknya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya sudah berupaya semaksimal mungkin." dokter itu menghela napas, tampak sekali raut wajah penyesalan disana.  
"Maksudnya? Dokter! Ada apa?!"  
"Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."  
"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"  
Jinhwan berlari. Dia segera menghampiri tubuh kaku adiknya. Dia menggenggam tangan dingin adiknya. Cairan bening tak sanggup ia bendung. Jinhwan menangis. Ia menangis dihadapan Yongbae. Tanpa perduli apapun Jinhwan menangis di hadapan tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak berjiwa lagi.

 ** _{ Dari sekian banyak kemalangan yang kau alami. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika kau kehilangan keluargamu. Ketika mereka meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkanmu tanpa kenangan yang lebih. }_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Hiyaaa.. akhirnya selesai.. gaje ya gaje? muehehehe maklumlah pemula.. :v_

btw buat kelanjutan fanfic **Mission Complete!** nanti di lanjut setelah fanfic ini ya ok? xD

habisnya udah ngetik capek2 tuh chapnya, eh malah kehapus filenya T.T *curhat

harus ngetik dari awal lagi, udah gak ada mood -.- *ngengg

pokoknya pasti di lanjut deh, tapi lama #plak xD

 _ok, silahkan kasih review nya, di tunggu ^^_

 _ps: eh iya, btw ini masih author yg sama cuma ganti penname doang_ x))


	3. Pertemuan kembali

_Previous episode..._

"Tuk..tuk..tuk" suara jari yang mengetuk meja dengan malas. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas.  
Kim Jinhwan, dia menunggu telpon dari teman khususnya Choi Seunghyun. Walaupun sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin. Karena sudah sebulan lebih sejak perpisahannya dengan Seunghyun. Ia tidak lagi melihat kehadiran teman sekaligus pelanggannya yang sangat ia nantikan.  
Jinhwan baru menyadari, ternyata hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan teman khususnya itu.  
Bahkan setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap waktu yang bergulir tidak sekali pun Jinhwan dapat melupakan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Jinhwan benar-benar sangat merindukan Seunghyun.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Jinhwan mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Dong Youngbae.  
Sayangnya..  
Tetapi Jinhwan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sekiranya ada sesuatu yang penting.

'Jinhwan. Cepat! Cepat ke rumah sakit!' terdengar suara yang tampak cemas disana.  
"Rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa hyung?"  
'Adik. adikmu. Jinhwan! Adikmu dalam keadaan kritis!'

Prakk—Ponsel terjatuh seketika. Hingga berceceran dan mustahil untuk digunakan kembali.

Jinhwan tampak shock. Tanpa buang-buang waktu dia segera mengganti bajunya untuk segera berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat.

.

.

.  
09.10 a.m. Hospital.

"Ada apa dengan adik saya dok?" Jinhwan bertanya setelah melihat dokter keluar dari ruang adiknya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya sudah berupaya semaksimal mungkin." dokter itu menghela napas, tampak sekali raut wajah penyesalan disana.  
"Maksudnya? Dokter! Ada apa?!"  
"Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."  
"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"  
Jinhwan berlari. Dia segera menghampiri tubuh kaku adiknya. Dia menggenggam tangan dingin adiknya. Cairan bening tak sanggup ia bendung. Jinhwan menangis. Ia menangis dihadapan Yongbae. Tanpa perduli apapun Jinhwan menangis di hadapan tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak berjiwa lagi.

 ** _{ Dari sekian banyak kemalangan yang kau alami. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika kau kehilangan keluargamu. Ketika mereka meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkanmu tanpa kenangan yang lebih. }_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **One Day © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

.

1 year later.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda lulusan SMA?"  
"I-iya."  
"Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi di sini hanya menerima karyawan mininal S1."  
"Lho, tapi tadi di—"  
"Ah, soal itu. Kami lupa menggantinya. Ada kesalahan dipercetakan."  
"Begitu ya, baiklah maaf mengganggu. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Lulusan SMA, pengalaman kerja hanya dua kali?"  
"Benar. Saat itu saya bekerja sebagai pelayan."  
"Hn, sebenarnya saya berat mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, maaf. Saya tidak  
bisa mempekerjakan anda."  
"Ah, tidak masalah. Maaf, bila saya mengganggu."

.

.

.

.

02.30 pm. Syob Yeon Dong.

"Aish, menyebalkan. Pftt..", Jinhwan menghela napas kasar. Mengingat  
sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali lamaran kerjanya ditolak  
mentah-mentah dan hampir di semua tempat kerja yang ia singgahi. Ia  
tidak menyangka ternyata zaman begitu cepat berubah.  
Beberapa tahun lalu, dia masih bisa bekerja dengan ijazah SMA-nya.  
Tapi sekarang, hampir mustahil ada yang menerima lamaran kerja dengan  
modal ijazah nya yang sekarang.  
"Ada apa lagi Jinhwan?", suara Youngbae. Jaraknya semakin mendekat.  
Youngbae membawa satu porsi ramyeon, dan sebotol anggur menuju meja  
yang ditempati Jinhwan.  
"Apa kau ditolak lagi?", sambungnya sembari menyimpan pesanan Jinhwan.  
Kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Jinhwan.  
"Hahh.. Begitulah."  
"Kan sudah ku bilang, bekerja disini saja. Kenapa kau repot-repot  
mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain?"  
Jinhwan menunduk, kembali menghela napas, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu hyung."  
"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku Jinhwan."  
"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak. Dari awal adikku meninggal  
kemudian aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan lama ku. Kau lah yang  
membantu mencarikan rumah kost yang murah untukku."  
"Sudahlah. Itu hal yang wajar menurut ku."  
"Bukan hanya itu! Kau pun memberi ku pekerjaan di sini. Kemudian yang  
terakhir kau pernah membayar uang sewa ku. Aku merasa seperti sudah  
memanfaatkanmu." tutur Jinhwan, raut wajahnya tampak sedih.  
Youngbae menatap Jinhwan penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,  
"Baiklah, jika kau masih kukuh ingin bekerja ditempat lain. Sebenarnya  
tadi pagi aku menemukan satu lowongan kerja di koran", Yongbae segera  
mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat tempat lowongan kerja  
itu dibuat, "Ini alamatnya."  
Jinhwan menatap secarik kertas itu sejenak kemudian segera  
mengambilnya, "Apa syarat-syaratnya hyung?"  
"Hm, tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya sebuah ijazah minimal SMA, umur  
rata-rata di atas 20 tahun, dan mempunyai pengalaman kerja minimal lima  
bulan."  
"Be-benarkah? Hanya itu?", Jinhwan terlihat bersemangat kembali.  
Matanya berbinar-binar seakan baru saja memenangkan lotre.  
"Iya, aku pikir pekerjaan itu sangat cocok denganmu", Yongbae menarik  
sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Merasa bahagia ketika melihat Jinhwan,  
'Semangatnya kembali seperti dulu.'  
"Terima kasih hyung."  
"Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

07.25 am.

Jinhwan sudah berada tepat di depan pintu masuk CK Mart—sebuah  
super market yang di rekomendasikan Youngbae kemarin.  
CK Mart merupakan super market yang cukup dikenal keberadaannya dan  
pengunjung di sana pun cukup banyak. Membuat rasa percaya dirinya  
sedikit demi sedikit memudar, 'Super market memang besar ya? Apa benar  
mereka menerima orang sepertiku? Aku rasa akan sulit.'  
"Hahh...", Jinhwan putus asa, tampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.  
Tetapi kemudian, Jinhwan terlihat menatap super market itu lekat,  
'Tapi, bagaimana pun juga ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang tidak  
boleh aku sia-siakan'  
"Aku harus semangat. Hwaiting!", Jinhwan menyemangati dirinya sendiri  
sambil mengangkat tangan dan mengepal penuh percaya diri.  
Segera Jinhwan melangkahkan kaki dengan menenteng map yang berisi  
surat-surat penting miliknya.

.

.

.  
'Sebenarnya... Aku masih merasa gugup.'

.

.

.

09.46 am. House

"Hyung. Coba tebak, kenapa aku menelponmu?"  
'Huh? Kenapa?'  
"Masa kau tidak bisa menebak hyung?"  
'Hn? suaramu terdengar riang. Apa kau baru saja memenangkan undian?'  
"Ishh.. bukan!"  
'Lalu apa? Ayo lah beritahu aku.'  
"Aku.. Diterima bekerja hyung!"  
'Apa? Kau diterima? Yang benar? Di super market yang aku tawarkan kemarin?'  
"Iya, aku pun tidak menyangka sama sekali. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja di sana."  
'Selamat ya.. Bekerjalah yang rajin agar kau bisa membayar biaya  
sewamu sendiri. Hahaha."  
"Tentu saja, aku pun tidak mau terus bergantung padamu hyung."  
'Bagus. Tapi sepertinya waktuku tidak banyak, kita bicara lain waktu  
saja ya? Bye..'  
"Heum, aku mengerti. Bye hyung.."

"tut...tut...tut.", Sambungan telpon terputus.  
Jinhwan sudah duduk di lantai sejak tadi. Dia memeluk kedua kakinya  
refleks. Kemudian Jinhwan menatap layar ponsel, mulai mengenang sebuah  
nomor contact yang dulu pernah tersimpan di dalam ponselnya. Orang itu  
adalah Seunghyun.  
Jinhwan menyayangkan dulu tidak menuliskan nomor ponsel itu dan  
menyimpannya di dompet. Karena ponselnya yang dulu rusak, membuatnya  
harus membeli ponsel baru sehingga nomor contact Seunghyun hilang  
bersama dengan rusaknya ponsel miliknya.  
Barangkali jika dia masih memiliki nomor Seunghyun, kemungkinan  
bertemu kembali akan ada. Walau pun hanya 1% setidaknya ada.  
Jinhwan akan menunggu dengan sabar, mengirim pesan singkat setiap  
hari, menelpon setiap hari, dan apa pun akan dia lakukan jika dia  
memiliki nomor ponsel Seunghyun.

.

.

.

07.00 am. CK Mart.

Hari pertama Jinhwan masuk kerja.  
Ia sangat bersemangat. Semua yang dia lakukan begitu rapi dan cepat.  
Dari mulai membawa barang jualan dari gudang kemudian menyimpan  
barang tersebut pada tempatnya, membersihkan gudang yang kotor, hingga  
menggantikan kasir ketika mereka sedang ada keperluan. Semuanya  
Jinhwan lakukan dengan baik.  
Sampai-sampai Jinhwan tak menyadari ada seseorang yang  
memperhatikannya dari jauh. Orang itu berjas hitam. Tampak  
menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan makna.

Di hari kedua dan ketiga berjalan seperti pada umumnya, tidak ada yang  
berbeda. Di hari keempat pun sama, berjalan dengan biasa, mungkin  
terlalu biasa.  
Jinhwan berangkat jam 06.30 pagi hingga pulang jam 06.30 malam.  
Jinhwan bergegas merapikan gudang kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti untuk  
mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa.  
Namun, selagi Jinhwan membereskan barang-barangnya, muncul dua orang  
pria yang diperkirakan memiliki usia yang tidak terpaut jauh dengan  
Jinhwan. Kedua pria itu semakin lama terasa semakin dekat.  
"Hi! Wassup?", salah satu dari pria itu menyapa Jinhwan, ia tersenyum  
membentuk matanya menjadi segaris.  
"Oh? Kau menyapaku?", Jinhwan mengedipkan mata seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku menyapa pada siapa? Pada orang  
itu?", Pria itu melirik temannya yang sedang mengganti pakaian, "Dia  
kan datang bersamaku."  
"Ah, ngg.. Aku pikir.. iya, Aku baik." ucap Jinhwan kikuk, ia  
segera mengalihkan padangannya dari teman si pria yang sedang berganti  
pakaian.  
Pria itu tersenyum ringan lalu berkata, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim  
Jiwon. Panggil saja Bobby." seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Jinhwan.  
"Salam kenal Bobby. Namaku Kim Jinhwan." Jinhwan segera mengulurkan  
tangan dan tersenyum ramah.  
"Ck, panggil Jiwon saja. Tidak perlu Bobby." sahut pria yang telah  
selesai mengganti pakaiannya.  
"Diam kau Hanbin! Terserah aku mau dipanggil apa. Aku tahu kau iri."  
" Iri? Modal apa yang kau punya sehingga aku iri padamu? Gigi kah?  
Mata kah?." balas pria yang bernama Hanbin tidak mau kalah.  
"Apa kau bilang?"  
Jinhwan ngeri mendengar ucapan-ucapan sarkatis yang keluar dari kedua  
bibir teman barunya, 'Harus dihentikan nih.' batin Jinhwan, ia segera  
menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kedua pria yang sedang beradu mulut—ia  
takut nanti pada akhirnya mereka saling memukul.  
"Sudah! Hentikan! Cepat ganti bajumu Bob." titah Jinhwan menatap iris  
hitam milik Bobby, "Dan kau Hanbin? Apa kau sudah membereskan  
pakaianmu?"  
"Ah iya." Hanbin pergi dari tempat kejadian, ia segera mengambil  
barang-barangnya dan memasukannya pada tas.  
"Bobby?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kau tidak akan mengganti pakaianmu?"  
"Iya, aku ganti."  
Bobby pun menurut, dia segera menanggalkan pakaian dari tubuhnya.  
Namun, rupanya tubuh Bobby dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh Jinhwan.  
Tubuh atletis dengan bahu yang kekar, perut yang terawat dengan bentuk  
kotak yang jauh lebih terlihat dari Hanbin. Uh, pemandangan indah itu  
benar-benar membuat pipi Jinhwan memerah. Jinhwan pun segera  
membalikan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada pada  
pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tubuh Bobby sangatlah indah,  
tapi mungkin lebih indah lagi jika Seunghyun lah yang ada di  
sampingnya saat ini. Jinhwan mendengus, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya  
memikirkan itu, toh Seunghyun tidak akan muncul secara ajaib di  
sampingnya.  
'Ayolah Jinhwan! kau harus segera membereskan pakaianmu.' suatu  
pengingat dalam hatinya berbunyi. Kemudian dengan segera Jinhwan pun  
lanjut membereskan pakaiannya.

Tak lama, pria yang dikenal dengan nama Hanbin—setelah membereskan  
barang-barangnya—segera duduk di dekat Jinhwan.  
"Hi! Salam kenal. Namaku Kim Hanbin." Hanbin mengulurkan tangannya  
sembari tersenyum ramah.  
"Ah iya, Salam kenal juga. Kau sudah tahu namaku bukan?" Jinhwan pun  
segera membalas uluran tangan Hanbin.  
"Ya, aku tahu."  
Kemudian Bobby ikut menghampiri Jinhwan setelah mengganti pakaian dan  
membereskan pakaiannya, "Eh, omong-omong aku lapar nih? Makan di luar  
yuk?!"  
"Aku pun sama. Tapi kita mau makan dimana?" timpal Hanbin.  
"Bagaimana Jinhwan? Disini tempat makan yang enak itu dimana ya? Apa kau tahu?"  
"Em, mungkin dikedai Syob Yeon Dong."  
"Kedai Syob Yeon Dong? Sepertinya pernah dengar." Bobby bergumam seraya  
mengerutkan alisnya berusaha mengingat sesuatu.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke sana!" seru Hanbin bersemangat.  
"Ayo!"

.

.

.

07.05 pm. Syob Yeon Dong.

"Nah, disini tempatnya." ucap Jinhwan setelah mereka memasuki Kedai  
yang mereka bicarakan ketika ditempat kerja.  
"Kalau kedai ini sih, sepertinya.. Di tempat tinggal kami juga ada."  
sahut Bobby sambil mengamati keseluruhan isi kedai yang menurutnya  
interior kedai ini hampir sama dengan salah satu kedai yang ada  
ditempat kelahirannya.  
"Benarkah?" Jinhwan segera duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan  
dengan diikuti kedua temannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Jinhwan.  
"Iya, kedai ini sangat digemari di sana. Karena masakannya yang enak.  
Apa di sini juga begitu?" tutur Hanbin dengan penuh suka cita.  
Jinhwan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kemudian ia memanggil  
pelayan dan langsung memesan untuk 3 orang.  
Kedua pria itu hanya dapat ber-bengong-ria melihat Jinhwan memesan  
tanpa bertanya kepada mereka terlebih dahulu.  
"Eh? Kau! Pesan apa tadi?" tanya Bobby yang disusul dengan anggukan  
pembenaran dari Hanbin.  
"Ah, aku hanya pesan bulgogi untuk kita bertiga." Jinhwan bicara  
dengan santai sembari memunculkan senyum ringan di bibirnya.  
"Ta—"  
"Pokoknya coba saja dulu. Pasti kalian akan suka."  
"Hn, Baiklah." Bobby menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Dengan anggurkan?"  
"Iya."  
Sementara itu, Hanbin tampak fokus pada layar ponselnya sampai pesanan  
akhirnya datang.  
"Wah, pesanan sudah datang!" seru Bobby, pandangan matanya tak pernah  
lepas sedikit pun dari daging-daging yang sudah terpotong-potong  
dengan warna merah yang masih segar dan menggiurkan.  
"Jangan dipandangi seperti itu. Nanti matamu lepas." Jinhwan terkekeh  
melihat pola perilaku Bobby.  
"Mana bisa aku berpaling dari daging-daging segar ini, mereka terlihat  
lebih seksi ketimbang wanita yang memakai bikini." perumpamaan Bobby  
yang sangat hiperbola, ada pun sedikit gombalan dalam isi kalimatnya.  
Entah untuk siapa. Mungkin untuk daging?  
"Kau ini, mana ada yang seperti itu." Jinhwan menggelengkan kepala  
sembari menahan tawa, tidak menyangka pria yang ada di hadapannya  
sekarang—Bobby—ternyata memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik berbeda  
sekali ketika pertama kali bertemu, Bobby terlihat seperti seorang  
pria garang?  
Jinhwan tertawa dalam hati mengingat spekulasinya yang sangat jauh  
melenceng 180 derajat dari kenyataan, ckck.  
Tanpa buang-buang waktu Bobby dan jinhwan segera memanggang  
daging-daging tersebut. Mulai menikmati hidangan.  
"Hn, Suhyun tidak bisa datang ya." Hanbin bergumam sembari menatap  
ponselnya dengan tatapan super kecewa.  
Melihat ekspresi Hanbin, Bobby terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba  
mengintip dengan sumpit yang masih bertengger dimulutnya.  
Hanbin menoleh, "Apa lihat-lihat?!" ia menjauhkan ponselnya segera.  
"Ck, katanya tadi kau lapar."  
"Benar, kau tidak makan? Ada masalah apa memangnya?" tanya Jinhwan  
mengangkat sebelah alis, sejenak menghentikan kegiatan makannya.  
'Eh, kedengaran ya?' Hanbin membatin.  
"Anu.. Itu.. Sebenarnya aku mengajak temanku untuk datang kesini. Tapi  
dia bilang tidak bisa."  
"Pasti mengajak Suhyun." tebak Bobby dengan nada sarkatis.  
Namun..

PLETAK!—sebuah jitakan telak sukses mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Bobby.

"YAK!" pekik Bobby, ia memegangi kepalanya sembari menatap Hanbin sengit.  
"APA?" Hanbin pun menatap balik Bobby dengan tidak kalah sengitnya.  
"Sakit tahu!"  
"Salahmu sendiri."  
"Dasar Suhyun! "  
"Diam!"

'Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian. Tapi  
melihat kalian seperti ini, aku jadi tidak ingin mengganggu.' Jinhwan  
membatin, ia menarik sebuah senyum simpul dibibirnya. Menikmati  
pemandangan yang lumayan menghibur pada waktu istirahat seperti ini,  
cukup bagus untuk menghilangkan stres, haha.

Tetapi di sudut lain, lebih tepatnya di luar kedai. Ada sebuah mobil dan  
pria di dalamnya. Ia sedang mengamati ketiga pria yang ada di sana,  
terlebih pada pria yang posisi duduknya sendirian—Jinhwan. Ia  
menampakkan sebuah senyuman ringan, menunjukan bahwa dia bukanlah orang  
jahat. Dan sepertinya dia adalah seorang pria yang sama dengan pria yang ada di  
super market tempat Jinhwan bekerja. Siapa kira-kira? Wajahnya tidak  
terlalu jelas terlihat, karena terhalang oleh kaca mobil-hitam-mewah  
miliknya.

.

.

.

04.55 am.

Keesokan harinya, Jinhwan bangun pagi-pagi bersiap untuk bekerja  
seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.  
Namun, ada sedikit perbedaan, karena pagi ini Jinhwan ditemani oleh  
Youngbae—memasak sarapan pagi. Pada awal kedatangannya, Jinhwan merasa  
malu karena pagi-pagi sekali Youngbae sudah ada di depan pintunya dan  
tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk memasak sarapan, Jelas Jinhwan menolak  
keinginan Youngbae—rasanya jadi seperti memanfaatkan kebaikan  
seseorang jika dibiarkan. Tetapi karena Youngbae memaksakan  
kehendaknya, akhirnya Jinhwan pun menyerah dan membiarkan Youngbae  
memasak di rumah kecilnya.

"Hyung, ku bantu ya?" tawar Jinhwan diambang pintu dapur.  
"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebentar lagi selesai." ucap Youngbae tanpa  
menoleh karena sedang terfokus pada masakannya.  
"Tapi hyung—"  
"Tidak apa Jinhwan, lagi pula dapurmu cukup sempit, akan sulit  
bergerak jika kau ikut membantu."  
"Um, baiklah. Maaf, aku sering merepotkanmu hyung."  
"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku yang menginginkannya sendiri." Youngbae lekas  
memindahkan masakannya yang sudah matang pada dua piring yang sudah  
tersedia, kemudian ia membawa dua piring dan dua sendok menuju  
Jinhwan, "Bawa ini, simpan dimeja. Aku akan membuat Jusnya dulu."  
Jinhwan mengangguk menatap sarapan yang di buat Youngbae, ia tersenyum  
melihatnya, 'Omelet ya? Ternyata kau masih mengingat makanan  
kesukaanku.'  
Jinhwan bergegas menyimpan dua piring dan sendok tersebut di meja,  
kemudian duduk dengan tenang beralaskan lantai, menunggu Youngbae  
datang membawa Jus.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Youngbae sudah hadir membawa dua buah gelas  
berisikan Jus, ia menyimpan keduanya di samping masing-masing  
piring.  
"Kau tidak makan duluan, kan Jinhwan?" tanya Youngbae dengan menatap jahil.  
"Tentu tidak, tapi karena sekarang Hyung sudah ada disini, jadi tidak  
masalah aku makan sekarang", Jinhwan tersenyum, "Selamat makan!",  
mengawali dengan berdoa kemudian Jinhwan segera mengambil sendok dan  
menyuapkan satu suapan pertama.  
Youngbae hanya tersenyum melihatnya, memandang tingkah laku Jinhwan  
yang seperti ini, membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Walau pada  
kenyataannya Jinhwan tidak bisa ia miliki, tapi Youngbae cukup  
beruntung bisa bersama lagi dengan Jinhwan walau hanya sebagai teman  
atau sahabatnya.

,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

,,,

,,,,

,,,,,

 _ **—SUMMER—**_

 _,,,,,_

,,,,

,,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

,,

10.47 am. CK Mart.

Jinhwan sedang menata kaleng-kaleng susu di bagian atas rak dengan  
berpijak pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Selama itu, tiba-tiba  
saja ada yang datang, Bobby yang sedang membawa beberapa kardus mie  
instan. Ia berhenti tepat di samping Jinhwan, menatap ke atas, "  
Jinhwan, bisa kau turun? Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu."  
"Ok, tunggu sebentar." Jinhwan menyimpan kaleng susu terakhir kemudian  
segera turun dari kursi pijakan,"Ada apa?"  
"Liburan nanti, kau tidak sedang disibukan oleh kegiatan lain, kan?"  
Jinhwan menatap sebentar manusia yang ada di hadapannya lantas melipat  
tangan, "Ya, tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?"  
Bobby tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Water  
Park, apa kau mau?"  
"Tapi aku ti—"  
"Tenang saja Jinhwan, soal biaya masuk biar aku yang urus, kau tinggal  
mengajak satu teman saja dan aku akan mengajak Hanbin", tutur Bobby  
menjelaskan.  
"Oh begitu, tidak mengajak wanita?"  
Sadar dengan pertanyaan Jinhwan, Bobby tampak mencondongkan tubuhnya  
seraya berbisik, "Tidak perlu, di sana pasti banyak wanita-wanita  
seksi."  
"Ah...", Jinhwan mengangguk membenarkan, wajahnya pun mulai tampak  
garis-garis merah—bagaimana pun juga Jinhwan tetaplah seorang lelaki.  
"Sudah dulu ya, jangan lupa tetap stand by di dekat ponselmu Jinhwan.  
Jangan sampai aku telpon kau malah tidak mengangkatnya", ucap Bobby  
sembari berjalan dan menenteng kardus menjauh menuju gudang  
penyimpanan.  
"Ah i-iya", Jinhwan tersenyum kemudian mulai terpikir sesuatu.  
'Apa aku ajak Youngbae hyung saja ya? dia kan teman luar satu-satunya  
yang aku miliki.'

.

.

.

07.32 pm.

Jinhwan duduk bersila di sebuah lantai sederhana, ia menunggu sebuah  
pesan masuk dari sahabatnya, Youngbae.  
Drett..Drett..Drett—akhirnya Youngbae membalas pesan, Jinhwan tampak  
tersenyum kemudian segera menyambar ponselnya untuk segera melihat isi  
pesan.

* * *

 _From: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Iya, aku ada dirumah. Kenapa?_

Jinhwan segera membalas pesan.

 _For: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Besok lusa, ada waktu senggang atau tidak?_

 _From: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Besok lusa ya._  
 _Karena libur, jadi mau berkunjung ke Busan, memangnya kenapa Jinhwan?_

 _For: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Sebenarnya.._  
 _Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan hyung._

 _From: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. :(_

Jinhwan tampak sedikit kecewa, kemudian..

 _For: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Tidak apa-apa~_  
 _Aku bisa mengajak orang lain._  
 _Selamat berlibur hyung ^^_

 _From: Dong Young-Bae_  
 _Iya, kau juga ^^_

* * *

Setelah selesai saling mengirim pesan, Jinhwan lantas memasangkan  
ponselnya pada charger—mengisi daya baterai untuk besok.  
Selepas itu, Jinhwan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, terlentang  
sembari melatap langit-langit, pikirannya mulai melayang.

'Mungkin tidak perlu mengajak teman, lagi pula tiga orang saja tidak  
masalah, kan? Menyenangkan atau tidaknya itu urusan nanti.'

'Seandainya Seunghyun hyung...'

Kesadarannya mulai menguap dengan memejamkan mata, langkah awal untuk  
menyebrang dari alam nyata menuju alam mimpi yang tak terbatas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok—suara ketukan pintu berhasil membawa Jinhwan kembali ke  
alam sadarnya. Ia berdecak kesal, memaki-maki seseorang yang ada di  
luar sana kemudian segera bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar", ia berjalan dengan malas-malasan menuju pintu  
kemudian membuka pintu dengan mata yang masih tampak mengantuk.

"Siapa ya?", Jinhwan memicingkan mata seraya menggosok matanya agar  
dapat melihat jelas sosok di hadapannya.

"Ini aku."

"SEUNG?", Jinhwan terperanjat kaget, matanya membulat sempurna  
ketika mendapati sesosok makhluk yang tengah ia rindukan tertangkap  
oleh penglihatannya.

'Orang yang berada di hadapanku ini, benar Seunghyun?'

'Aku tidak bermimpikan?'

'Oh ayolah, jika ini hanya mimpi. Tolong siapa saja, jangan bangunkan aku!'

Seseorang yang ternyata Seunghyun itu, menarik sebuah senyum di  
bibirnya. Menatap teduh sosok yang sedang terpaku, ia mulai berbicara,  
"Sudah bengongnya? Tidak mau memelukku?"

Singg—Jinhwan tersadar, ia lekas menghambur dalam dekapan sang pujaan  
hati, menyalurkan ke rinduan yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Bahagia.  
Sangat.

"Jahat! kau meninggalkanku hyung!"

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang."

"I-iya, jangan ulangi lagi."

"Hn, aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.  
 **One Day © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

.

10.05 am. Water Park

Tepat pada hari yang di janjikan, Bobby, Hanbin, dan Jinhwan plus  
seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali—Seunghyun, mereka semua pergi  
berlibur ke Water Park. Tetapi lain dengan niat awal sebelumnya, Bobby  
tidak perlu lagi membayar tiket masuk untuk Jinhwan dan Seunghyun  
karena dengan senang hati Seunghyun—yang ternyata bos besar di tempat  
kerjanya—menawarkan diri untuk membayar tiket masuk Jinhwan dan  
dirinya, jelaslah Bobby tidak akan melarang keinginan bosnya karena  
hal itu sangat menguntungkan Bobby.

.

.

Outdoor Pool

Sekarang ini, Bobby dan Jinhwan sedang rehat dari kegiatan berenang,  
mereka duduk bersantai di pinggiran kolam.  
"Bagaimana hyung? Ide ku untuk ke tempat ini tidak salah bukan?", ucap  
Bobby memulai pembicaraan seraya menggerak-gerakan alisnya nakal.  
"Ya, lumayan... menyenangkan", Jinhwan mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan  
ucapan Bobby, "Eh tapi, tumben kau memanggilku hyung?", Jinhwan  
mengangkat alisnya menyelidik.  
"Oh? Hahaha itu, aku baru tahu kemarin ternyata kau lebih tua dariku hyung."  
Jinhwan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan lagi.  
Namun tiba-tiba saja Hanbin muncul dari dalam permukaan air, ia berenang menepi  
akan bergabung dengan Bobby dan Jinhwan.  
"Kalian sedang apa? Sedang menggosipkanku ya?".  
Jinhwan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau terlalu percaya diri Hanbin."  
"Percaya diri itu penting hyung, hahaha."  
"Iya iya iya, terserah kau saja Hanbin."  
Disela-sela percakapan mereka, Bobby tampak mencondongkan tubuhnya,  
membisikan sesuatu pada Jinhwan, "Kenapa temanmu diam saja hyung?"  
"Emm, dia sedang sibuk mungkin", ucap Jinhwan sembari menoleh  
kebelakang menatap sesaat Seunghyun yang tengah sibuk dengar  
ponselnya, "Ya, begitulah."  
Jinhwan tersenyum kecut, jika saja ia tahu akan begini jadinya ia  
tidak akan mengajak Seunghyun dengan harapan akan terasa menyenangkan  
jika bersamanya, namun semua itu mungkin hanya lah sebuah  
angang-angang saja.  
"Pftt..", Jinhwan menghembuskan napasnya kasar, pikirannya melayang  
entah kemana hingga ia tidak menyadari dua makhluk yang ada  
disampingnya kini sudah menghilang.  
"Hyung, aku dan Hanbin pergi dulu ya. Bye~", Bobby merangkul bahu  
Hanbin, mereka berjalan bersama menuju keluar.  
"Kalian mau kemana?"  
"Bersenang-senang hyung", kali ini Hanbin yang menjawab, dia pun  
melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.  
Merasa bosan karena di tinggal kedua temannya keluar Jinhwan  
memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menhampiri  
sesosok pria yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia Seunghyun.  
Kemudian Jinhwan duduk disamping Seunghyun dengan gelagat yang tampak  
canggung. Namun pada akhirnya Jinhwan mulai membuka percakapan.  
"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?", mendengar suara tanya, Seunghyun  
lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mengirim sebuah data penting  
melalui email pada karyawannya.  
Kemudian ai menatap Jinhwan,"Tidak apa, hanya ada sedikit urusan yang  
belum terselesaikan. Apa kau merasa bosen?"  
"Emm, iya. Hanbin dan Bobby sudah keluar untuk bersenang-senang  
katanya", Jinhwan menundukan kepala, terpancar aura kesedihan di  
dalamnya.  
"Lalu?", tetapi rupanya Seunghyun sama sekali tidak peka.  
"Ck, ayo kita bersenang-senang juga hyung", tutur Jinhwan sembari  
menyerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Baiklah, kau mau aku bagaimana?", Seunghyun mengusap rambut Jinhwan  
yang basah, ia tersenyum sesaat.  
"Temani aku berenang atau apa saja."  
"Baiklah, dimana ruang gantinya?"  
"Disana, ayo hyung!", tanpa persetujuan, Jinhwan segera menarik tangan  
Seunhyun untuk menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti dengan tas yang otomatis  
Seunghyun ambil, karena celana renang miliknya terdapat didalam tas  
tersebut.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu hyung", titah Jinhwan sembari melipat tangannya  
di dada dengan tampang polos.  
"Sekarang?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Baiklah" tampak tersenyum aneh, Seunghyun berjalan menuju pintu  
kemudian mengunci pintu tersebut, memunculkan tatapan heran pada sorot  
mata Jinhwan.  
"Kenapa di kunci? Nanti orang lain tidak bisa masuk kesini Hyung."  
"Memang itu yang ku inginkan."  
Seunghyun kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Jinhwan, semakin dekat  
serta semakin mendesak Jinhwan untuk melangkah mundur hingga  
punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding.  
"Ka-kau mau apa hyung?", Jinhwan gelagapan menanggapi tingkah  
Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba agresif.  
Seunghyun tampak menyeringai, menatap Jinhwan layaknya seekor mangsa  
yang siap diterkam. Ia kemudian menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan  
menyentuh dinding semakin mempertipis jarak diantaran mereka.  
Setiap detik, semakin dekat, deru napas Jinhwan yang tampak tidak  
teratur bisa terdengar sangat jelas oleh Seunghyun.  
Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu, "Aku akan menemanimu apa saja. Tapi  
ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi."  
"A-apa it-tu?"  
"Tubuhmu."  
Glek—Jinhwan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia mati-matian untuk  
tidak menampilkan ekspresi gugup dan rona merah pada wajahnya, namun  
ternyata sia-sia saja. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong.  
Seunghyun menampakan senyum kemenangan atas apa yang ia perbuat, ia  
pun masih menunggu jawaban dari Jinhwan yang masih tidak menunjukan  
respon.  
Seunghyun tidak mau tinggal diam, maka dari itu ia mencoba  
membangkitkan gairah seksual pasangannya dengan cara menghembuskan  
napas di sekitar tengkuk Jinhwan yang sensitif.  
"Engg.." sebuah lenguhan berhasil lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jinhwan  
tanpa sengaja, menandakan bahwa ia begitu sensitif dan menikmati  
perlakuan Seunghyun.  
"Aku butuh jawabanmu Jinhwan. Bukan desahanmu." Seunghyun tersenyum  
menatap ekspresi Jinhwan, sudah lama sekali semenjak mereka berpisah.  
Jinhwan semakin terlihat.. Ughh, menggiurkan.  
Jinhwan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Seunghyun nya,  
karena dirinya sibuk menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir akibat  
kedua putingnya sedari tadi sedang dimainkan oleh tangan jahil  
Seunghyun.  
Tersenyum puas, Seunghyun segera melahap tubuh Jinhwan, ia hisap kedua  
puting Jinhwan bergantian hingga memerah dan terlihat sedikit bengkak.  
"Hngg.. Hyungg... Jan ngan.. Memuat.. Nahh da.. Euhh."  
"Apa emm?", Seunghyun beralih pada perut Jinhwan, ia mengecupnya berkali-kali.  
"Shh.. Tandaa jangannn.." Seunghyun menghentikan kegiatan, kemudian  
menatap lekat pria mungil yang terjebak diantara dia dan dinding.  
Dengan sekejap, Seunghyun segera melumat bibir ranum milik Jinhwan,  
menghisapnya penuh nafsu hingga persediaan oksigen dalam paru-paru  
mereka menipis.  
Jinhwan mendorong cukup keras, hingga tautan mereka pun terlepas  
menciptakan benang-benang halus yang memisahkan mereka. Ia tak  
menyia-nyiakan hal itu, segera Jinhwan mengambil oksigen  
sebanyak-banyaknya di udara untuk mengisi kembali tangki oksigen dalam  
paru-parunya, menciptakan gerakan tak teratur pada dadanya.  
Dan ughh, tampaknya benda kebanggaan Seunghyun semakin menegang  
dibawah sana akibat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.  
Seunghyun kembali menerjang Jinhwan, meraih kedalam kungkungannya  
seraya menjelajahi leher putih nan mulus milik Jinhwan dengan daging  
tak bertulang miliknya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak memberi satupun  
tanda pada kulit putih sang uke sesuai permintaan.  
"Boleh aku membuat tanda dibawah pantatmu?", Seunghyun berbisik  
dengan suara berat khasnya namun kali ini terdengar begitu menggoda.  
Membuat hati sang uke terasa berdesir dan lemas.. kakinya pun terasa  
melemah dan mati rasa.  
"Hhhh hh lakukanlahh.."  
Setelah mendapat izin dari Jinhwan, Seunghyun segera memangku Jinhwan  
dan menidurkannya dilantai beralaskan sebuah handuk yang cukup besar.  
Pun ia segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dan Jinhwan tanpa peduli dengan  
posisinya sekarang yang berada di tempat umum.  
Sekali lagi, Seunghyun merangkak di atas Jinhwan dan meminta izin,  
"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, tak apa?", Mendengarnya Jinhwan  
tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan menarik tengkuk Seunghyun mengawalinya  
dengan sebuah ciuman ringan pertanda bahwa sekarang ia sudah  
benar-benar mengizinkan apapun yang akan dilakukan Seunghyun pada  
tubuhnya—dengan pengecualian tidak boleh membuat tanda dibagian tubuh  
atasnya.  
Seunghyun tersenyum senang lantas berpindah kebawah, membuka sebuah  
jalan pada titik awalnya menuju kenikmat.  
Dengan dagingnya yang tidak bertulung, Seunghyun terus menjamah,  
membuat tanda dan memanjakan benda yang bernama penis milik ukenya.  
Sampai Jinhwan mencapai batas akhirnya.  
"Ahh mhhh", lenguhan nikmat itu terhambat oleh sebuah ciuman tanpa  
lumatan untuk mengantisipasi terdengarnya suara sampai keluar.  
Seunghyun melepas ciumannya kemudian menunggu beberapa saat, memberi  
Jinhwan waktu untuk mengumpulkan staminanya kembali.  
Setelah merasa cukup, Seunghyun mulai mengangkat pinggul  
Jinhwan—posisi disimpan di paha Seunghyun—beserta kedua kakinya di  
buat menekuk.  
"Hyung.. Tung—arghhh.." terlambat, Seunghyun sudah memasukan sebagian miliknya.  
"hmm?" Seunghyun kembali melanjutkan mendorong miliknya dengan  
perlahan hingga bersarang dengan sempurna.  
"euhh... Shhh.. Ah ahh", desah Jinhwan, ketika ia mulai digagahi oleh Seunghyun.  
Napas mereka saling bersahutan tanpa henti bak alunan melodi yang  
terdengar indah.  
Alunan indah itu kemudian digantikan oleh sebuah kenikmatan tanpa batas.

.

.

.

.

 **One Day © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan menutup pintu. Ia  
menggambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dalam satu  
hembusan. Mencoba menenangkan kembali pikiran dan jantungnya yang  
bergejolak karena aktifitas menggairahkan tadi.  
Namun tak lama, Hanbin dan Bobby tampak melangkah menuju Jinhwan.  
"Hyung, kau sedang apa?", sebuah suara dari belakang, Jinhwan  
tersentak dibuatnya. Lantas ia membalikkan tubuhnya pada sumber suara.  
Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Hanbin yang di temani oleh Bobby.  
"Eh, kalian? Engg.. Tidak apa.. Hanya—", belum selesai Jinhwan  
melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seunghyun tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang ganti  
lengkap dengan celana renangnya kemudian menoleh pada Jinhwan, dapat  
terlihat jelas rona merah itu muncul kembali pada wajah Jinhwan.  
"Kau kenapa Jinhwan?"  
"Mungkin dia demam Hyung", ucap Bobby spontan.  
"Hee? Ti-tidak, aku tidak demam.", sahut Jinhwan membantah, "Oh ya,  
kita keluar yuk? Pasti lebih menyenangkan", lanjutnya mengalihkan  
pembicaraan. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendahului teman-temannya.  
"Hyung, kau mau kemana?", tanya hanbin membuat langkah Jinhwan terhenti.  
Jinhwan menoleh, "Keluar, kalian tidak mau ikut keluar lagi?", ucap  
Jinhwan mengajak dengan gerak matanya.  
"Maaf hyung, kami sudah—"  
"Aku saja. Aku ikut!", Seunghyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya  
menghampiri Jinhwan seraya tersenyum setelah sampai.  
"Baiklah, aku dan Seunghyun Hyung pergi dulu, nanti kita bertemu lagi disini."  
"Ok."

.

.

.

10.04 pm.

Cup—Seunghyun mencium kening Jinhwan cukup lama, kemudian melepaskan  
-beralih mencium hidung, kedua pipi dan yang terakhir pada bibir ranum  
Jinhwan.  
"Kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku?" Seunghyun berucap setelah  
ciumannya terlepas, ia menatap Jinhwan dengan serius.  
"Iya, aku ingin mandiri. Aku tidak ingin menggantungkan hidup pada  
bossku sendiri."  
"Tapi kan—"  
"Hyung?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang", tutur Jinhwan seraya memperlihatkan  
senyumnya untuk meyakinkan.  
Seunghyun pun ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sebenarnya agak  
kecewa tapi ia sangat bangga dengan pemikiran Jinhwan yang semakin  
dewasa.  
"Baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu." tangannya bergerak menuju kepala  
Jinhwan, mengacaknya pelan,"Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Hubungi aku."  
"Iya hyung, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."  
Seunghyun bisa bernapas lega, ia sudah tidak khawatir lagi, "Ya, lebih  
baik aku pamit pulang saja. Dan kau harus cepat tidur. Hari sudah  
malam", Seunghyun memberi petuah lalu membuka pintu mobil dan segera  
mendudukan tubuhnya pada Jok kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.  
"Sip Boss! Hehe.. Selamat malam!", seru Jinhwan seraya membungkuk  
dengan gaya memberi hormat pada Seunghyun dan diakhiri oleh cengiran  
khasnya.  
Seunghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian ia menutup kaca mobil  
dan bergegas menyalakan mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan  
Jinhwan.  
'Hah.. Hari yang menyenangkan. Aku dan Seunghyun hyung akhirnya bisa  
bersenang-senang bersama bahkan tidak hanya di Water Park saja. Dan  
disana aku bersama Hyung..' batinnya terhenti.  
"Ughh.. Aku malu!", Jinhwan langsung saja menutupi wajahnya yang  
menampilkan semburat kemerahan pada pipinya karena teringat kembali  
dengan aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama Seunghyun diruang ganti. Ia  
lantas berlari menuju rumah dan segera menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.  
'Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya.'

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Heuhhh.. maaf ya baru bisa up sekarang :'v belum di edit lagi, males hngg -_-_

 _lagi sibuk sekolah soalnya. maklum kelas 3 SMA -_-_

oh ya, btw ff **Mission Complete!** nya susah di buat lagi, karena harus mulai dari awai jadi males :'v

gak tau mau di lanjut apa enggak #ditimpuk readers

maaf banget T.T

 _ditunggu review nya ;3_


End file.
